Kizuna
by AizawaMio
Summary: Miyoshi and Tsunayoshi are a twin of Giotto and Nana. They build a very closed bond with each others in Vongola famiglia. One day an incident happen that change everyone's life. Causing them to be a tough person. There might have spelling error, grammatical error and unsuitable words. I don't own khr and the pictures.
1. Chapter 1 : The Awaiting Birth

Giotto, who was currently working on his paperwork in the Vongola office, was disrupted by the loud sound of the door to his office being slammed opened, revealing G who was panicking about something.

"Can't you knock on the door first before entering my office? " asked Giotto, irritated.

"Now is not the time to be irritated with me not knocking on your door! It is an emergency! It's about Nana! She is already in the first stage of labor. Elena has sent her to the Hospital! You need to go there now!" exclaimed G.

As the news processed in his mind, Giotto's eyes widened instantly. He got up from his chair and rushed toward the door.

"Thanks G. I'll be going now. Please finish my paperwork," Giotto smiled mischievously before leaving the office.

G looked at the tower of papers on Giotto's table."Ah..! Not again…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giotto ran as fast as he could to the hospital that Nana always had her check ups in, which was merely 8 minutes away. While running, he couldn't help but smile and laugh because of what was going to come soon. A new family member. The family member he and Nana had been waiting 9 whole months for. The child they've always wanted.

When he arrived at the hospital, he immediately asked at the counter where Nana's room was. After that, he ran to the said room. he must fast, he must company Nana in her peak time.

The doctor let Giotto enter the labor room and sat next to Nana, who are trying her hardest.

"It's okay honey, I'm here to support you, you can do it. Push, push.." encourage Giotto. Nana continued pushing. After 2 minutes the sound of crying baby can be heard all around the room. After handing the baby to a nurse, the doctor give them surprising news.

" There's another one. Try to push again, Nana" encouraged the doctor. They were shocked, but Giotto continued to grabbed Nana's hand and soothing her by running his hands through her hair, "Okay, once again honey..Push, push."

"Arhhhhh..." groaned Nana.

Once again, the sound of baby's crying engulfed the room. The doctor handed the second baby to the other nurse. Exhausted, Nana lend his head (change "lend his head" to "leaned her head") against the pillow and closed her eyes for a while.

"I did it.. " Nana smiled

"Yeah, you did it honey." said Giotto.

"Congratulations, you have given birth to two princes. " said the doctor while smiling at Giotto and Nana. Two nurses handled the two sleeping babies to their parents. One to Giotto, and the other one to Nana. Giotto and Nana giggled while looking at their babies sleeping faces.

" Dear, we need to name them. Do you have any suggestions? " said Nana.

"I only thought of one name. I didn't expect we got two princes."

"What is it? The name. "

"Miyoshi. What do you think? "

"hmm.. Not bad. Hello Sawada Miyoshi, welcome to the world. " said Nana while playing with Miyoshi's cheek.

"What about the other one? You should be the one to pick his name for him. " Questioned Giotto.

"Tsunayoshi. I think I want to name him Tsunayoshi. "

"So, it decided then. hello Sawada Tsunayoshi. Welcome to the world too.. " smile Giotto. Giotto patted Nana's head as a thank you to her for giving birth to Miyoshi and Tsunayoshi. The aura of happiness continued to surround them as they smiled softly at their twins. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elena looked at Giotto who was rushing to enter the labor room after getting the permission from a doctor who was nearby. She waited and waited after 20 minutes passed. Then, she heard footsteps nearing her. Sh glanced behind her back to see who was nearing her and saw that it was Giotto's guardians. Her eyes beamed as she smiled at them.

"They are still in the labor room. We need to wait outside," said Elena. Giotto's guardians simply nodded.

Daemon walked next to his wife and sat beside her to accompany her,"Where is Mukuro and Nagi?" he asked.

"Oh, they are at home. I was panicking when Nana started to scream in pain, so I took her to the hospital. Our maids are still at home, they are the ones taking care of Mukuro and Nagi."

"Nufufufu.. alright then". replied Demon.

10 minutes later, Giotto revealed himself to the waiting guardians and Elena. He had a wide smile that already told everyone that everything was okay and it went smoothly. 

" Nana is done giving birth. You can visit Her and our children now" grinned Giotto.

"Children? Are you telling us that Nana gave birth to twins?" ask Elena. Giotto only smiled. 

"You need to see it for yourself," he said.

Giotto led the others to Nana's room. When they arrived, the first one who entered the room was Elena, before everyone else hurried in. Then , they saw two bundles of towels beside Nana.

"You really have twins," said G.

"Yeah, really cute twins," cooed Elena while touching Miyoshi's little cheeks.

"Congrats, Nana and Giotto to the EXTREME! " exclaimed Knuckle.

"Yare, yare. you need to keep your voice down, Knuckle. The is a hospital. " sighed Lampo.

" Maa maa, Lampo is right Knuckle. relax, okay?" Agreed Asari.

"Hn," Alaude hummed. 

"Nufufufu," Daemon then chuckled.

"Woa woa, it's okay, since it is a private room." Giotto exclaimed

" What are their names? Have you decided? " asked Elena.

"Sawada Miyoshi and Sawada Tsunayoshi" Nana announced. 

"What nice names, I like them. Congrats once again, Giotto, Nana," Elena smiled softly.

"Thank you, Elena," Nana and Giotto replied together.

"I think Nana needs rest to the EXTREME! " Shouted Knuckle.

"Yeah. You're right. See you later, hope you will recover quickly. " Elena gave Nana a quick hug before they all left the hospital room.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2 : Twin's Progress

**6 years later.**

"Mi-kun, Tsu-kun, hurry up. you will be late. everyone is waiting for you downstairs. " said Nana who are currently prepare breakfast with Elena and their maids. Nana and Elena always help in the kitchen although they have maid. They just love cooking. It's one way to express love to their family.

" wait up mom. Tsu-kun.. hurry up. we are late" said Miyoshi

"give me a minute" replied Tsuna who are currently put books in his bag. Then he run down the stairs but he no lucky enough, he suddently fall down the stairs because of his clumsiness.

"awww..."

"ah Tsu-kun, you need to be careful. look at you now.. are you hurt?" said Miyoshi, worried .

" not at all Mi-kun" Tsuna smile shyly.

Tsunayoshi is a short child boy with spiky brown hair and large brown eyes which inherit from his mother while Miyoshi has the same hair style and colour but he has an orange-ish eyes inhirit from his father. Miyoshi is the older twin and more independent than Tsuna. He always protect and help tsuna if tsuna in trouble.

"what happen? " ask Giotto who is the current vongola boss known as Sky guardian from upstairs.

" nothing big papa, Tsu-kun just fall down the stairs again. " answered Miyoshi

Giotto who heard this run down the stairs to look at his boys. Unfortunately, without he noticing there are toys at the stairs and he step on it. Lossing his balance, he also fall down the stairs.

" Oh noooo.. arhhhhh" yelled Giotto. Miyoshi shook his head. No wonder why Tsuna are clumsy.

"nufufufu.. fell down the stairs again Giotto. " said blue haired pineapple hairstyle but shorter with two zigzag partings, Deamon who currently preparing himself while walking to dining table but stopped at the stairs to look what happen. Deamon are being followed by his 2 child, Mukuro and Nagi. Mukuro is a fairly-tall child with blue hair in a so-called pineapple style and have a blue eyes. While Nagi is quite small for her age with short, "pineapple" style hair like Mukuro's and has violet eyes. She is a year younger than Mukuro.

" it's not like I want to fell down" replied Giotto setting up from his position with the help of his Mist guardian, Deamon.

Mukuro and Nagi walk toward Miyoshi and Tsuna to make sure both of them fine.

"Kufufu.. this is the third time in one week Tsuna. really. watch your steps before walking" said Mukuro taking Tsuna hand to help him get up along with Miyoshi. While Nagi picking up Tsuna's books and bag.

"it dangerous you know right tsu-kun? please be careful " said Nagi.

" haaa.. listen to them okay tsu-kun. " said Miyoshi.

" okay mukuro-nii, nagi-chan, mi-kun.. " again with his shyly smile.

Together they walk to the dining room. they are greeted by their others friend which is Takeshi, Gokudera, Lambo, Hibari, Ryohei. who are currently fighting each other, well only mouth fight. Hibari sit far from them because he hate nearing others.

Gokudera inherits most of his looks from his mother. He has white hair and green eyes which is resemble to his father look. Gokudera is a son of G and Levina. He also have a sister, Bianchi.  
Bianchi also has green eyes but has a long, straight light pink hair that inherits from their father. G is the storm guardian of current vongola famiglia lead by Giotto.

Yamamoto is a fairly-tall child with short, spiky black hair and large brown eyes. He is the son of Asari which has black hair and dark eyes. Asari is Rain Guardian of current Vongola famiglia.

Ryohei has a muscular and white hair, grey eyes and tanned skin which resemble to Knuckle, his father which has darkish honey colored eyes and dark brown almost black hair. He wears a white bandage over his nose, similar to Ryohei. knucle is currently Sun Guardian. Ryohei also has an adopted little sister who is Kyoko. She has short golden brown hair and bright honey eyes. Ryohei really cared for his little sister.

Lambo has a pair of emerald green eyes and a black afro hair always wearing clothes of cowhide pattern. He is the son of Lampo who is currently vongola's lightning guardian. Lampo has light green hair and electric blue eyes.

Hibari has short black hair, with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the sides, leaving a sort of "M" shape. He has sharp, grey eyes, which he uses to intimidate those around him. Hibari kept a bird called Hibird as his companion. He is the son of Alaude who is the current cloud guardian. Alaude has platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

"Eating to the EXTREME! " yelled Ryohei

"Lawn head! stop yelling! you too cow boy! eat your meal not the candies! " said Gokudera, irritated and seized Lambo's candies.

"Gupyaaaa... Octopus head! give back Lambo sama's candies! " cried Lambo.

" maa.. Lambo. don't cry" said Takeshi.

" Good Morning everyone, lively as always" smile Giotto.

"Good Morning! " said Miyoshi and Tsuna together.

" Good Morning Sawadas" answer others.

"where are your fathers? " ask Deamon.

" hahaha.. they still upstairs, preparing themselves" said Takeshi.

"nufufufu.. okay then. let's eat, just left them" said Daemon with devilish smile.

"ah Daemon, we need to wait for them first" giotto said.

"kufufufu.. Food will never wait us" said Mukuro picking up most of the food prepared.

Others start to panicking and pick their meal rushing. One minute later, the dining door being opened, revealing G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo and last one Alaude. Their eyes widen as they look to the table, only half of it left. they hurriedly sit down on the chairs an began to start the fighting to get their own food.

"ahhh.. I feel like my stomach want to burst.. " said Nagi satisfied.

" tch, you all only left half of the food for us. " said G.

" who fast he is the winner. " said Hibari.

"ceh, fine then"

"ah.. look at the watch. everybody need to go now" said Elena.

So, they all left the dining room. Nana and Elena check the childrens clothes and bags. when they have satisfied everything is ok. They kiss one by one the children.

"So, take care of yourself at school okay Mi-kun, Tsu-kun. Follow what teachers ask for okay. Mi-kun, please watch Tsu-kun and protect him if anything happens okay. you are big brother right? " said Nana while patting Miyoshi and Tsuna head.

" alright, mama! " said Miyoshi and Tsuna together and give a salute sign. Nana smile widely.

" ahhhh.. you two are so cute! " Nana hugging the twin.

" hurry up, we are late! " shouted Giotto from the car.

" Bye mama" all the kids shout.

"Byeee" said Elena and Nana while waving to the childrens.

 _ **TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3 : School

**In the car**

" are you all ready to go to school today, kids? " asked Asari.

" yeah we are ready" said Miyoshi and Tsuna in unison.

"haha, of course dad" said Takeshi

"tch, school are boring" said Hayato

"noo.. they are not. " cut Lambo and Nagi

"hn..? School are boring? I will bite you to death " warning Kyoya ready with his tonfa

"kufufu... of course it fun, I can tease other students" said Mukuro with a smirk.

All of them jaw dropping with that statement.

"no Mukuro. you cannot do that. It's bad " cut Giotto, already with his worry expression.

" you hear that brat, don't ever dispute Primo" said G.

"I'll arrest you for breaking the law" said Alaude, already picking up his handcuff.

"nufufu.. you will not arrest my son" Daemon said with a smirk.

"extreme fighting! " said knucle and ryohei.

" stop it already, you all not kids anymore" daid bianchi to Giotto's guardian.

"bianchi-aniki is right... " said Kyoko.

" we have reach the school" announced the driver while stopping the car in front school's gate. Then he open passages door. All the kids go out of the car and bye-bye to their father and uncles.

"have a nice day" said the driver again.

* * *

Miyoshi, Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Nagi and Kyoko are in the same class. They sat next to each other inline. Nagi with Kyoko, Miyoshi with Hayato, and Tsuna with Takeshi. They have best friends in their class, who is Miura Haru, Kurokawa Hana and Kensuke Mochida.

when the three of them enter the classroom, they are greeted by their best friends.

"ahhh.. it's Mochida, Haru and Hana!" said Tsuna.

"oh.. Good Morning guys" said Miyoshi

"Good Morning! " Mochida, Haru and Hana said with unison and walk to their friends.

" Have you done homework that Nakamura-sensei give us? I can't do it.. please teach me.. " begging Hana to Nagi.

" Ahh, I have done it but with Hayato's help. Hayato can explain well. can you Hayato? " said Nagi.

" You cannot do it Hana? I thought you are the smartest among girls" replied Hayato with a smirk.

"arhh.. shut up octupus head! I can do it my own" said Hana, annoying.

"hahii.. don't fight. Hayato, please teach us" said Haru with pleading tone.

"alright then. " Hayato are hiding his blushing. Yeah, he like Haru. Only a few people know it though. He start to teach Haru and Hana. Mochida also try to understand the question.

" Mi-kun, do you see that? how cute Hayato can be.. " smilled Tsuna. Nagi and Kyoko also smilled with that statement.

" he just can't refuse if Haru is the one asking" smirk Miyoshi.

"hahaha, you're right. " said Takeshi.

Few minutes past, Nakamura-sensei arrive at the door an greed his students. Then, he continues with his lesson.

* * *

It's 11.00 am already, and the kids are playing at the playground in front of their kindergarten. most of them take turn play the sliding. Suddenly, Nagi sense something at the bush outside the gate. Nagi ask Tsuna, Kyoko and Haru to accompany her. So, they go together.

When they arrive at the bush, they could see a cat. black one. the cat suddenly run to another bush near the intersection of the road. Tsuna and Nagi try to chase that cat, Kyoko and Haru warning them but they ignore it.

When they arrive at the second bush, they could feel a warning alarm at their head. ignoring the alarm, they search the cat in the bush.  
Suddenly, two hand caught their hand from the bush. Shocking from that attack, Tsuna and Nagi start to scream. Kyoko and Haru watch them with weird face. not till they see two man out of their hiding place, the bush. they start to running to the bush but Haru tripped on the way. Kyoko help Haru to get up, and they running again but fail because Haru fall to the ground, with pain expression.

" Go help them, Kyoko! " shout Haru.  
" But how about you? " ask Kyoko.  
" I will be alright. Tsuna and Nagi in danger. go help them.. " replied Haru.  
" okay! " shout Kyoko start to run.

but when she see at the bush again, Tsuna and Nagi already at the ground, lost consciousness. The two man pick Tsuna and Nagi up and ride a motorcycle. Kyoko reach at the motorcycle try to stop them by going in front of the motorcycle but the man kick Kyoko away and run away using the motorcycle.

"Noo.. Tsuna, Nagi" cry Kyoko regret that she can't help her family.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 : Kidnapped

How old are they :  
Miyoshi & Tsuna - 6  
Takeshi - 6  
Hayato - 6  
Ryohei - 10  
Kyoya - 8  
Mukuro - 8  
Nagi - 6  
Lambo - 4  
Kyoko - 6

Giotto - 26  
Nana - 25  
G - 27  
Asari - 27  
Alaude - 28  
Daemon - 28  
Elena - 27  
Lampo - 23  
Knuckle - 29

Mihoshi who currently playing with the kids heard Tsuna's scream. He start to panic and watch his surrounding, Search for Tsuna who not in the playground. He also noticed that Nagi, Kyoko, and Haru also being missing. Try to calm his heart, he try to ask Mukuro and Hana.

"hmm.. I think the four of them going that way. But they not telling me where they are going.. "  
answer Hana.

" kufufu.. since when you so protective over your little brother? They are not going anywhere without us okay? " cut Mukuro.

" I just had a bad feeling about this. a minutes ago, I heard Tsuna's scream. but I don't know if it true or not. " Miyoshi stop for a while and continue back while pulling Mukuro hand " let's search for them "

" kufufu.. if you said so, let's go" said Mukuro.

when they arrive at the bush in front of kindergarten's gate, they eyes widen. They could see Haru who currently hold her knee, bleeding and Kyoko who try to stop the motorcycle but being kicked by the rider.

"hoi! " yell Mihoshi. He and Mukuro run to chase that motorcycle but fail when the rider press the throttle much more, so that the motorcycle's speed increase.

" arhh! we're late! " curse Miyoshi.

" I got their flat's number. It's BKQ3417. kufufu.. They are not going anywhere. " said Mukuro with a smirk but also in dark tone.

" Let's call our father and uncles, we need to get Tsu-kun and Nagi-chan hurry before anything bad happens " cut Kyoko who are stand up and crying already.

" yeah, you're right" replied Miyoshi while walking toward Haru who are trying her best to stand up but fail. In Miyoshi head though 'Tsu-kun, Nagi-chan, please be save and wait for us'.

Miyoshi help Haru walking back to kindergarten, followed by Mukuro and Kyoko. Hayato notice Haru condition, run to them and asking what happens. Other kids also following him. they explains to them what happens.

" we need to call our dads now. if we don't I'm worry they might do something bad to Tsu-kun and Nagi-chan." said Miyoshi.

"I will go call them now" said Mukuro who are already running toward the office.

Hayato pull Haru's hand and pick her up bridal style. "hahii Hayato! I can walk my own" said Haru, blushing.  
"no. you're not. You can't walk at all. let's go see sensei if he can help bandages your wound. " said Hayato, angrily. " Okay" mumble Haru.

Two days have passed but they still can't detect where the kidnapper keep Tsuna and Nagi. They have already search around Namimori but failed. Who is the rider of the motorcycle also cannot be detected because the motorcycle that they use are stollen from it's owner. They keep on searching and never give up.

* * *

 **At Miyoshi and Tsuna' s room.**

Miyoshi is currently lay back at his and Tsuna's bed. He can't sleep at all, since Tsuna being kidnapped. when he look toward the empty side of his bed, it's remind him of Tsuna. 'Is Tsuna sleep well? have he eat yet? what clothes he wearing now?' the questions keep repeating in his mind. without he notice, he already crying. he can't forgive himself. ' If I follow Tsuna, if I go there earlier, if I had the power to chase the kidnapper, Tsuna must be beside me now. Sleeping next to me. Wearing the same pattern of clothes as me'. He cry harder and hiding under blanket.

Nana and Giotto worried about their twin. Tsuna are nowhere to be found yet and Miyoshi keep blaming himself for Tsuna's kidnapping. He no longer going to dining room to eat since yesterday. Eating remind him of Tsuna. they always eating together, sharing food together, and mouthful each other. What Miyoshi eat will always be same of what Tsuna choose. They have a tight bond after all, never being separated since birth. It's hurt him when Tsuna no longer beside him.

* * *

 **Giotto's room.**

Around 2 am, Nana heard sobbing sound from next room, which is her sons room. Panicking, she woke up her husband, who just 10 minutes ago sleeping, exhausted from searching for Tsuna and Nagi.

"dear, wake up. I heard a sobbing sound. I think it's Mi-kun. " said Nana softly.

" hmm? what is it honey? " asked Giotto, while rubbing his eyes.

"could you heard the sobbing sound. I think it's Mi-kun" said Nana, with a worried face.

"You're right. Lets us go to his room." said Giotto, get up from the bed snd walking along with Nana toward Miyoshi and Tsuna's room.

Slowly, Giotto open the door. They still could heard the sobbing sound. It was from Miyoshi who is hiding under a blanket. Giotto and Nana walk toward the bed and sit there. Nana touch Miyoshi's body, shocking the boy. The boy get out of the blanket and hug Nana tighly, he sobbing change into wailing. Giotto patting Miyoshi's head, try to calming his son.

"Mi-kun, what wrong?" asked Giotto.

"I-I just miss Tsu-kun. What is he doing right now? have he eaten yet? Where is he papa, mama?" said Miyoshi as he still wailing.

"We still searching for him, Mi-kun. My guardian and I trying our best to locate them. You need to wait okay. I'm sure Tsu-kun and Nagi-chan will be alright." assure Giotto to Miyoshi and himself.

"You will find him right, Papa?" asked Miyoshi. His wailling subsided to sobbing. He stared at Giotto just to make sure his father don't lie to him.

"Yes, I will " said Giotto wit determined face.

"You need to have a faith toward your papa. Papa is the strongest man in the world" smiled Nana.

"Yes! Papa is the strongest. I believe in you, Papa" said Miyoshi with a smile. He already stop crying.

"Now, you need to sleep." said Nana.

"But, I can't sleep. I keep having a nightmare." said Miyoshi, let his eyes watch at his hand.

"Why not you sleep with us till Tsu-kun returned?" said Giotto, smiled.

"I can?" asked Miyoshi.

"Of course you can dear." said Nana, hugging his son. Miyoshi hug Nana back.

"Let's go" said Giotto pick up both Nana and Miyoshi up bridal style and brought them to the next room, Giotto and Nana's room.

"Woaaa!" screamed Nana and Miyoshi, but later change into laughing. Giotto laughing too.

* * *

 **Daemon's Room**

Daemon knocking his door room and walk in. He being welcomed by Elena, who is already taking his jacket from him and keep it in the closet.

"So, how is it?" asked Elena, with hopeful face.

"Nothing. We even could find their step everywhere." said Daemon. Elena let his head down and watch her foot. Daemon see her disappointment then patting her head.

"Don't worry. I will find Nagi back." said Daemon with determined face. Elena look at his face and smiled.

"I know you could find Nagi back. " said Elena, still smiling. Then, they heard a knocking sound from the door. Elena opened the door widely, revealing Mukuro standing straight in front the door.

"why are you here, Mukuro?" asked Daemon.

"I have a request for you, papa" said Mukuro.

"What is it? can't you wait for tomorrow?" said Daemon.

"I want you to train me. "stated Mukuro with determined face.

"No. I will not" replied Daemon shortly.

"Please papa. Nagi-chan were kidnapped because I'm weak. Let me fight please" said Mukuro, hugging his father leg and begging him.

"No! I will not. You're not ready yet for this" stated Daemon sternly.

"Please papa. it's all my fault. I can't forgive myself" said Mukuro, who are already at the edge of crying.

"No Mukuro-kun. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself" persuade Elena to Mukuro, while hugging him.

"No! it's all my fault. I should have power right now. I could save Nagi-chan from that men" shout Mukuro. Then he continued, "if you don't want to train me, I will train myself!" stated Mukuro, let go of Daemon's leg and Elena's embrace. He walk out of the room.

Frantically, Daemon try to stop Mukuro by gripping Mukuro's hand.

"Wait!" he silent for a while then continue "I will train you. But never train by yourself. It dangerous" said Daemon while rub at the back of his head.

"You will?" said Mukuro with hopeful face.

"Yes I will beside I don't have any choice at all" said Daemon with a smirk.

"Kufufufu.. thanks papa! let's train now!" said Mukuro, excitedly.

"No..no. You will sleep now. Your papa need a rest. " said Elena with a smile.

"Alright. alright. Papa, you will rest till your body recover back. If not I will blow you out" said Mukuro with a smirk.

"Nufufufu.. do you dare do it to me?" replied Daemon also with a smirk.

"Of course I dare. Bye Papa, Mama" said Mukuro while running out the room. Daemon and Elena just smile.

"Mukuro sure have grown up, dear" said Elena, holding Daemon's hand.

"Yeah, you're right" replied Daemon while kissing Elena forehead.

* * *

 **With Kyoko.**

 _Kyoko slowly opened her eyes only to be welcomed by dark alley in front of her. Without hesitation, she slowly walk along the alley till she found a room. Prison-like room. She try to see what in the room and what she see after that shocking her. In the room, there are a few children who are abused. Their body surrounded by bruised,old blood and wounds. They just watching in nothing and she could see their eyes were dull just like a puppet eye. And they acting just like being controlled by someone._

 _Kyoko let her eyes travel each of the children face until her eyes stop at two figure who are hugging each other. Both of them were injured badly. Kyoko try to focused at the child face. Then her eyes widen and her mouth gaped,_

 _"Tsu-kun! Nagi-chan!" She scream and try to enter the room. Suddenly, Tsuna eyes shoot to her. She could see that Tsuna is enduring his own pain. Then, Tsuna's face change to shock one when he recognize her. But because of the pain in Tsuna's body, limiting him to stay awake and to talk. Tsuna trying to give a massage toward Kyoko._

 _"Help us...Hurry up...Underground" said Tsuna before Kyoko's world being consumed by darkness._

 _._

 _._

"Tsu-kun!" shouted Kyoko as she wake up from her sleep harshly. Then she look around only to noticed that she still in her room. Trying to calm herself, suddenly she could feel someone patting her back slowly. Then she turned to her left, It's was Haru.

"Kyoko-chan, what happen? are you okay?" asked Haru in worry. Haru have been staying at the Vongola Mansion since the kidnapping happen. She want to help the Vongola because she keep blaming herself for that tragedy.

"I was dreaming about Tsu-kun and Nagi-chan, they are injured badly. They being keep in a prison full of children. The place are so dark and quiet. Most of the kids only staring into nothing and even don't have any emotion in their face although they were injured. Before I wake up, Tsu-kun try to tell me something. He said " Help us...Hurry up...Underground"." said Kyoko with shaken voice.

"what? It must be your power and it might be true. How about we tell the others?" asked Haru.

"I think we need to tell others, so that we can find any clue related to that dream" said Kyoko, already holding Haru hand, her eyes looking straight into Haru's eyes.

"Let's go now" said Haru. They run out from the room.

 _ **TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Gesso Famiglia

"talking in Japanese"

 _ **"talking in italy"**_

'Thinking'

 **10 hours after kidnapping**

Tsuna heard someone calling his name. Slowly, he opened his eyes and being welcomed by Nagi worried face.

" Tsu-kun , wake up. Are you alright?"

"yeah, I think so. Where are we?"

" I don't know. A few hours ago, I awake they still lift us but I manage to act like I was sleeping. I saw we entering an elevator and going to underground. Tsu-kun, I think we are kidnapped by the people at that bush. what should we do?" said Nagi.

"Hieee! are you serious? This can't be real" answered Tsuna.

"I am serious Tsu-kun. I'm scared! What they want from us?"

"I don't know either" said Tsuna quietly.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps that nearing the prison-like room. A minute later, reveals two man, who kidnapped them. One of them has red hair and wears glasses. The other one has blonde hair and green eyes. Tsuna and Nagi embrace each other and shivering. The two man scaring them.

 _ **"well, well.. They already conscious. Easy then"**_ said the blonde man while opened the prison's door.

The red hair man enter the prison and grip Nagi's hand and force her to get up. _**" Follow us!"**_

"nooo! let me go!" scream Nagi

Tsuna push the red hair man and embrace Nagi. " I won't let you take her !".

 _ **"Spanner, take that boy with you. I will take the girl"**_ said the red hair man who are already try to break apart Tsuna and Nagi.

 _ **"Alright Shoichi"**_ said Spanner with a smirk and grip Tsuna's hand roughly. Tsuna can't help not to scream. His hand hurt. "Let me go! let me go! Nagi-chan!" scream Tsuna as he try to reach Nagi hand but fail.

"Tsu-kun!" cried Nagi.

 _ **" Bring the boy to Byakuran-san, this girl will be next after him. "**_ Order Shoichi to Spanner. Spanner drag Tsuna with him out of the prison.

'what are they saying? where are they bringing Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun, don't leave me alone'.

* * *

Spanner drag Tsuna to white room which full of fighting equipment and push Tsuna to a chair. Spanner push a button, automatically Tsuna's arm and ankles are strapped down by a metal. Tsuna start to struggling but vain attempt. Then he start to hyperventilate until he heard someone call his name.

 _ **"Tsunayoshi-kun, Welcome to Gesso's Laboratory. I can't wait to play with you "**_ smile Byakuran.

Tsuna watch Byakuran with a weird face. 'who is he? how come he know my name? In what language they speak? I can't understand at all' thought Tsuna.

 _ **"oh.. It seems our toy don't understand us. Let's try our first invension. Spanner, take our first product"**_ said Byakuran. Spanner obey Byakuran's order. He push a button at the wall, then reveal a cupboard. He pick up a box at the first row of the cupboard and bring it to Byakuran. Byakuran open the box , reveal red pills and feed Tsuna with one of the pills. Tsuna swallow it and suddenly his head hurt. It just like a hammer knock his head. "arhhhh!" scream Tsuna, closing his eyes to reduce the pain. Byakuran only let his mysterious smile spread at his face.

After 5 minutes passed, pain in Tsuna's head diminished. He open his eyes and look back at Byakuran.

 _ **"now.. can you understand me?"**_ ask Byakuran.

 _ **"yes, I can"**_ replied Tsuna.

 _ **"so.. our first product success"**_ grin Spanner.

 _ **"Now I want to proceed with our first objective with this boy"**_ said Byakuran, smiled darkly.

Tsuna scared but he can't do anything with his hand and leg being strapped. He only let his head down to hide his terror when he see his captor's smile.

 _ **" Tsunayoshi-kun, don't hide your beauty face"**_. Byakuran held Tsuna's face up and when Tsuna's eyes match with his eyes, he snap his fingers. The snapping sound seemed to send a deep echo that shook the rooms ever so slightly. Tsuna's eyes suddenly snapped into a widened gaze, his pupils shrank and slowly become dull. Lost all his emotion in it. Byakuran let go of Tsuna's face but the boy still look at Byakuran, unmoving at all.

 _ **" I want you to tell me everything you know about Vongola"**_ said Byakuran with serious tone.

 _ **"yes, Master Byakuran"**_ replied Tsuna, emotionless.

* * *

Two hours later, Tsuna have been sent back to his prison, where Nagi still stuck in there. Shoichi guarding outside prison, noticed his comrade, Spanner.

 _ **"This boy really help us a lot. well, Master Byakuran have already done with him for today. He wish to see another one"**_ smirk Spanner while slowly push Tsuna toward Shoichi.

 _ **"look at his face, what an obedient kid"**_ giggled Shoichi darkly, looking at Tsuna's emotionless face.

 _ **"before you take the other one see Byakuran-san, you should give that girl swallow this pill. It seems they don't understand our language at all"**_ Spanner passed the pill to Shoichi hand. Shoichi nodded and sent Tsuna back to his prison.

Nagi heard the sound of people talking, which she recognised it. The voice belong to the kidnappers. She gives her attention toward the prison's door and she could see Tsuna was back still in a good shape.

"Tsu-kun" said Nagi, relieved. But Tsuna don't answer her. Tsuna never do this before. She run into Tsuna and shake Tsuna's body, want his reaction but Tsuna not respond at all. She watch Tsuna's eyes and shocked. There's no emotion in Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna just stared into nothing, barely blinking.

"what have you done to Tsu-kun?! " said Nagi, angrily.

 _ **" Oh, you're mad now. How cute of you. Now, swallow this! "**_ said Shoichi as he force Nagi to swallow the pill.

" ughhh... arghhhhhh! " Nagi swallow the pill and start to feel pain in her head. While Nagi withsanding her pain head, Shoichi pick her up and walk toward Byakuran's Laboratoty.

When Nagi opened her eyes, she already bounded to a chair in white room, the same room which Tsuna enter before. She noticed a man with spiky white hair and light purple eyes. He is wearing a white coat. The man smile at her and without a doubt Nagi smile back at that man.

 _ **"Hello Nagi-chan, I'm Byakuran. Welcome to Gesso famiglia. "**_ Byakuran pretending to be a good man.

 _ **" Hello.. "**_ said Nagi, shyly smile.

 _ **" so, how are you today? "**_

 _ **" I'm fine, thank you. "**_

then she remember something.

 _ **"are you the one who treat Tsu-kun before?"**_

 _ **"Tsunayoshi-kun? yeah, I am"**_ replied Byakuran still with his smile.

 _ **"what happen to Tsu-kun? What are you doing to him?"**_ ask Nagi, start to feel she in danger.

 _ **"nothing, just making him obedient. That's all"**_ answered Byakuran, with dark giggles.

 _ **"please, cure Tsuna back. "**_ plead Nagi.

 _ **" oh.. one day, I will let he go but with one condition. Do you want to make a deal with me? "**_

 _ **"... what is it?"**_

 _ **"you will help me with my experiments"**_

thinking everthing will be normal back, Nagi accept the deal. _**"Deal"**_

* * *

The next day, Byakuran start to do his experiment just to see the effect of his equipment and product toward children. Byakuran ask for Tsuna but Nagi insist to do it for Tsuna. 5 hours later, Shoichi bring Nagi, who is unconscious back to her prison. Shoichi also prepared food for Tsuna and Nagi.

Tsuna just stared the food, don't even have intension to eat the meal. Not without Byakuran's order. He don't have feeling at all. Now he just a puppet to Byakuran who just obey whatever Byakuran's command. Byakuran also enjoy playing with his little puppet.

 _ **"Tsunayoshi, Byakuran-san ask for you"**_ said Shoichi. Nodding his head, Tsuna get up and walk to the laboratory.

When he arrived at laboratory, Byakuran already waiting for him. He walk to Byakuran and bow.

 _ **"Tsu-chan, I'm glad to see you again. Here, take a seat"**_

 _ **"yes Master Byakuran."**_ Tsuna nodded his head.

 _ **"have you eaten yet? "**_ ask Byakuran. Tsuna shake his head.

 **" oh, I forgot you only will take my order, right Tsu-chan? and it has been one day you have not eat at all ".**

Tsuna just nodded his head still emotionless.

 _ **" Sho-chan, please give our Tsu-chan his meal"**_

 _ **"Okay Byakuran-san"**_ replied Shoichi, take a plate with meal for Tsuna and pass it to Byakuran

 _ **" Now, eat this. I need your energy for our next experiment"**_ smiled Byakuran. Tsuna nodded again and start to eat his meal slowly.

After 8 minutes passed, Tsuna already done with his meal. Byakuran ask Tsuna to lie down on metal bed, while he preparing experiment tools. When Tsuna have lie down, Byakuran push a button which strap both of the boy's hands and legs with metal. Then he patching the heart monitor, the flame detector, and iv to Tsuna. Tsuna don't react at all when Byakuran show him several needle contain of coloured liquid, also when Byakuran start to inject him with the needles, allowing the liquid in the needle entering his veins.

Suddenly, Tsuna's body start to trembling, his mouth gapping for air but his eyes still dull. As minutes passed, the trembling of Tsuna's body become more stronger, the heart monitor's reading increasing and he already out of air. His face pale and blood start to flowing at his nose. Byakuran just watch all the effect and record whatever change that happens to Tsuna. After 30 minutes, the trembling are gone and Tsuna already pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

 **One week after kidnapping.**

Nagi are taken to laboratory again today. She already awaken her flame, which is Mist flame in her first day being experimented. Byakuran injected her with purple liquid into her veins just as the same process as Tsuna's but she struggling more to escape that injection and she had a bit trauma against needle. The liquid that Byakuran inject her with help her produce a strong Mist flame.  
Byakuran who are happy with his invention successful, impatiently try them with others experiment.

 _ **"Good morning Nagi-chan"**_ said Byakuran, happily.

 _ **"Good morning"**_ said Nagi with inaudible voice. she scared. Whenever she look at Byakuran, it give her fear. Byakuran is a scary person behind that lovely smile.

 _ **"ah.. why are you scared with me? "**_ ask Byakuran with a smile.

 _ **" I don't want to be experimented anymore"**_ said Nagi, head up to look at Byakuran face.

 _ **"so, we need to cancel our deal then. Tsu-chan will never get back his emotion. "**_ said Byakuran with a serious face looking right to Nagi's face. Nagi widen her eyes.

 _ **" noo! don't do that, Please leave Tsuna alone. you can make me your"**_ plead Nagi, nearly crying.

 _ **"I don't want yours. You are fun to bullied and I just love Tsu-chan as my puppet"**_ giggles Byakuran darkly. Nagi couldn't take it anymore, she cried hardly and pleading for Byakuran's mercy but Byakuran don't even hear her pleading.

 _ **"Now, let's start our experiment for today. you will not waste my time again. "**_ said Byakuran with serious tone. He pinned Nagi at the wall and start to hit Nagi using bull whip. Nagi scream and cry as she feel wounds start to form in his petite body. The torturing continues until she past out.

Spanner sent Nagi to another prison. There are few child also being held there, they all have bruised all around their body. They eyes also as dull as Tsuna's eyes.

1 hour later, Nagi opened her eyes and try to get all her energy back just to sit up from her position but she noticed she not with Tsuna this time. She frankly search Tsuna around the room but only being welcome by few bodies of children around her. She try to ask a blonde hair's child but the child didn't respond to her at all. When she look at the child eyes, she see it dull just the same as Tsuna's eyes. she shake her head and retreat back.. " no.. no.. why all of them have the same eyes?!" Nagi screamed and let her face hiden by her leg.

20 minutes later, she could hear someone walking toward the prison. She just stared at the door, waiting for someone to come in. The door opened, revealing bloody Tsuna walking in the prison. The door closed again and there's a click sound which means the door have been locked.

Nagi run to where Tsuna sitting, try to look at Tsuna's wound. She don't care about her wound which already bleeding again, she just help bandaging Tsuna's wound using Tsuna's shirt. After she finishing it, she start to cry again. She could not take it when Tsuna lifeless like this. She missed the old Tsuna, this Tsuna just following Byakuran's orders without a care of his own body.

"Tsu-kun, please, come back. Don't let Byakuran do this to you. I couldn't stand it anymore watching you lifeless like this. I need you by my side, Tsu-kun. I'm alone, I need a friend that always support me whenever I feel afraid, just like you always do" Nagi hold Tsuna's face and match up his eyes with her. Tsuna just stared without blinking. His eyes still loss all it's emotion.

Nagi's tears fall down her cheek. She couldn't feel Tsuna at all. "please Tsu-kun" She hug Tsuna, worried he will gone from the world until she worn out, turned her entire world black.

Tsuna could hear someone pleading to him, but he don't know who's voice is it. He still in daze in his own world until he could see someone face in front of him.

'who is she? why she crying in front of me? why her face look so in pain? what happen to her?'

Then he heard one last sentence "please Tsu-kun".

'Tsu-kun? is it me?' Tsuna try to recall his memories. Suddenly, his eyes widen and his pupil show clear emotion not dull anymore.

'I am Tsu-kun, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. This girl is my dear family Nagi Spade. how could I forget about important things. '

"arhhhhh! " scream Tsuna, he now could feel how hurt his body are. He hug Nagi's body back and try to withstand his own injuries. He look at the prison' s door and he could see a silhouette of a girl watching them. He recognized that physique. 'It' s Kyoko! how can she be here? ah, her power. I forgot. I need to give her clues. ' but he before could say anything, the pain already separate all around his body.

"help us... hurry up... underground" and darkness consume him.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6 : Their Plans

**Vongola Mansion, 5 am.**

Kyoko and Haru walk all around the mansion, search for someone who is already wake up at that time. They know how hard their situation now, all the adult, barely enjoying their sleep at night it's just because they are trying their best to search for any clues about Tsuna and Nagi's kidnapping.

When they walk at balcony, they notice a figure, standing with his head watching the sky. It's Kyoya. "Hibari-san" shout Haru. Kyoya started but remain his calm. "What is it herbivores?"

"I want to say something; it's about the kidnapping." said Kyoko.

Kyoya eyes widen, and then he said "proceed ".

"I got a vision, it's about them. I hope I can tell everyone too. Could you arrange a meeting today? "said Kyoko. Since birth, Kyoko had a power of a vision, where she can see what happen to someone who she think most at that time. Sometimes there is a good one and sometimes there is a bad one. All of it proved to be true but she still cannot control it.

" hn. You will tell everything you dream of. " Ordered Kyoya.

" I will"

* * *

 **Meeting room.**  
Sharp at 8 am, all of Vongola's member plus Haru, already taking their sit at the meeting chair. At first, Giotto not allowing Nana, Elena, and Haru, but they still insist to join the meeting. They want an update too. While Lambo who don't understand what happen at all play with his toys at the corner of the wall.

"Now, we will proceed with our meeting about Tsuna and Haru's kidnapping. we will start with Kyoko. " said Giotto.

"last night, I got a vision. It's about them. They being held in a dark place, in a prison-like room. At that room, there's also a few children each of them wearing a torn clothes and I can bruised all around their bodies. " Kyoko stopped for a while, horrified with what have she sees. All of them wait for her to continuing her story about her vision.

" Are you okay, Kyoko-chan? " said Nana, patting Kyoko's head.

" y-yeah" replied Kyoko. then she said  
" All of them have a dull eyes, which show no emotion at all. That the first time I have seen an eyes like that, the look just like puppets. "

Alaude said "so, the herbivores not only kidnapping and abuse them. I will make sure that herbivores get punishment for their crime! ".

"Kyoko-chan, what about Nagi-chan and Tsu-kun? " said Elena, already with worried face.

" They.. they.. " Kyoko's tears start to fall.

" No, you're not telling us anything bad right. " said Miyoshi, don't want to believe his twin in danger.

Kyoko just keep crying, worrying them all. Lambo heard Kyoko's sobbing. He run toward Kyoko and held Kyoko's leg.

" Kyoko-aneki, why are you crying? please don't cry. I hate when someone make aneki cry. " said Lambo. Kyoko pick up Lambo and smile to him. " Thank you Lambo-chan. "

Lambo who are satisfied, jump back to the ground and play with his toys at the corner of the wall.

Haru grip Kyoko's hand " you need to be strong Kyoko, If not, we will never find Tsu-kun and Nagi-chan." said Haru to Kyoko. Kyoko nodding her head and face all of her families again.

"When I look at the other corner of the room, I could see two figure who are embracing each other. They clothes are torn up, revealing new injuries at their body. They blood are dropping to the floor. When I try to focus at their face, I was shocked. I know that face, it's Tsu-kun and Nagi-chan. " Kyoko trembling as she said that. All of meeting's members shocked and their face paled. This is a worst case in their thought. All of them start to panic and couldn't sat at their chairs calmly.

" What happens next? What do you see? "said Daemon, his bang hide his eyes.

" Nagi-chan unconscious while Tsu-kun face in pain. Suddenly, his head face up to me and I think he could see me. He said "help us.. Hurry up.. Underground". After that, I woke up from my vision" explain Kyoko.

All of them let their head fall and looking at the floor, everyone in their own thoughts now until Mukuro voice out his thought. "We need to save them! Nagi-chan and Tsu-kun indanger now. If we don't do anything, we will loss them! ."

"Tsuna said underground right? " asked G. Kyoko nodding her head. " so, we need to search every underground, then." continues G.

"I agree with G, it is a useful clue" said Asari.

"Now, we will start our searching by looking at every place that have underground. " said Giotto.

Giotto's entire guardian has been task to search every underground that keep children. Their children insist to just playing around. They want to help too but of course their parents don't allow following them because it's dangerous.

Mukuro give a suggestion as they cannot help the searching, He want to train. The others also agreed with him. They want to build their own strength. The parents have no choice; they allow them to train using computer's training.

The computer's training that invented by Giotto, help people to have their own skill and beat their own weakness by fighting different types of enemies. It also can detect flame of the user and increase it by doing a special training. Bianchi will control the computer as the kids train themselves. It is because Bianchi always watch G's training using this method, so she already know how to controlled it.

Nana and Elena only can support them from the back. They don't have any power, so they help what they can do. Although their heart can't hold up from separating with their child anymore, they need to stay strong and gives support to their families. Their smile give their families courage to never give up.

* * *

 **In the Meeting room**.  
4 days passed and the Vongolas already identify an underground that held children in it. Now they already plan their movements so they can save Tsuna and Nagi. Also all the children that being held.

"We have identified a underground basement that held children in Italy. It's Gesso famiglia's basement." said Lampo.

"Gesso famiglia? " Knuckle asked. Lampo nodded his head." If I remember, Gesso famiglia are our allies before right? " said Knuckle again.

" Yes they are, but we have cut off our relationship with them because they use human as their experiments to produce a new weapons, Typically, the experiments result in death, trauma and permanent disability" explained G.

"How could them do that. It horrify " said Nana, her hand already at her mouth. She just can't believe human can be that bad.

" This is Mafia, Nana.. This is why I created Vongola. To eliminate the darkness in mafia. " explain Giotto, holding Nana's hand. Nana nodded as response. The kids gripping their own hand and set up their mind that they also will continuing Giotto's motivation, to eliminates the darkness in mafia.

" we have already eliminate Gesso famiglia" state Alaude.

"But how there still Gesso famiglia here? " ask Hayato.

"It must be their heir" said Daemon.

Giotto sighing " why they love to torturing people? even their heir?"

"this is life, Primo. People never satisfies " said G

" Gesso famiglia are well known by their good invention of weapons. We need to be aware of them" said Asari.

"We need a plan here to the extreme! " said Ryohei.

" Slow down your voice, lawn-head" said Hayato.  
"maa.. maa.. we must focus on the planning" said Takeshi.

"Yeah, you're right Takeshi. So, tomorrow my guardians and I will go to Italy. we will attack from all their basement's doors, so that no one of the Gesso famiglia left behind. "

" I don't agree! we want to go to Italy too! " said Elena.

" it's dangerous! " said Daemon.

" we will not join you with your mission but let us wait for all of you to come back" explain Nana. Gitto silenced for a moment and said " alright, I give you permission to go to Italy with us"

"Giotto! " Daemon was angry.

" They will be okay, Daemon. we will let people guard them. they just want to support us" said Giotto.

"if there anything happens to them, I will blame you" said Daemon again.

"I will take the blame" said Giotto.

"Bianchi, Kyoko and Haru need to guard your mother and lambo with our bodyguards okay?" said Giotto again, he just don't want the girls to invove in this mission.

"Okay Giotto-san" Bianchi, Kyoko and Haru said in unison.

"So, we can join the mission then? " ask Miyoshi with hope in his eyes.

" Yes dear, you can. I believe you have done your best in the training right? but please, all of you need to walk together with the oldest". Said Giotto.

All of their son, smile happily. Glad they can join the mission.

"I will bite all of the herbivores to death! " said Kyoya.

" left a bit for us too" said Mukuro.

"No, don't kill them. I just want to eliminate their famiglia. not their lives. " said Giotto again.

" you are too soft, Primo" said Alaude. Giotto just smile in return.

"This is the map for the basement" said Lampo again.

"Thanks lampo, it's a big help" said Giotto, looking at the map.

"There are 4 doors for that basement" said G

"so, we need 4 groups then" said Asari.

"yeah. So, Lampo, Kyoya and me will start at door 1. Daemon, Takeshi, G and Ryohei will start at door 2. Alaude, Mukuro and Miyoshi will start at door 3. Knuckle, Hayato and Asari will start at door 4. " said Giotto.

"Roger sir! " said all of them in unison.

" for now, we'll rest and try to get all of our energy back. Tomorrow, early in the morning we will go to Italy using our private jet. meeting dismiss " said Giotto again. All of them get up and bow. Then, they left the room together, all with determination face.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7 : New Friend

**Gesso's Basement, in Prison.**

It's been 3 days since the torturing, Nagi who just wake up from her dreamless sleep just to find out that she been embraced by someone. Then, she try to see the owner of body in front of her. It's Tsuna's.

'why Tsu-kun embracing me?' think Nagi. She try to remember what had happen the last time before she pass out.

'ah, I was the one who hug Tsu-kun that time. Why Tsu-kun embrace me now? ' she silent for a moment to think the possibility.

' could it be that Tsu-kun want to comfort me? don't it mean that real Tsu-kun already back? I need to wake he up. ' she thought again.

"Tsu-kun, Tsu-kun.. wake up"

"nghhh.. what is it" mumbling Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun! you're back! " said Nagi while hugging Tsuna, she just too excited.

" arhhh.. too tight. Hold on Nagi-chan" yelled Tsuna, try to break apart Nagi's hold.

"ahh.. Tsu-kun, i'm so relieved. You're back to normal. I miss you a lot! " said Nagi, happily.

" hold on, what happen to me? why can't I remember anything" ask Tsuna.

"we have been experimented by the kidnappers from Gesso famiglia. They controlled you, that must be the reason why you can't remember at all" explain Nagi.

"hold on, If I'm not mistaken, we are injured last time. Now there's nothing left! what happens? "said Tsuna.

" ah, you're right. It's healed. Is it because the liquid that they injected to us that time? " said Nagi.

" It must be. wow, they are smart to do something like that. " said Tsuna.

" but not smart enough to use children for their experiment. look at there" said Nagi.

"ehhh.. not just us in here? hold up, why are they looking just like a puppet? "ask Tsuna.

" Before, you're just like them Tsu-kun. I'm alone that time. you're not respond to me at all" said Nagi, sadly.

"what?! I do that to you? I'm sorry Nagi-chan. I don't have any intention to do that at all. Now I'm here, I will never let them control me again. I promise. " promised Tsuna.

" hehe.. let's do pinky promise! " said Nagi, already show her pinkies finger to Tsuna.

" alright! " Tsuna let his pinkies fingers entwined with Nagi's.

" Pinky promise, who cross his promise, will be punish" sing them together and smile.

"I glad you're back Tsu-kun" said Nagi, happily.  
"glad to be back! " Tsuna smile.

Shoichi heard someone chatting from the prison, before the prison always in silents. He walk toward the prison to identify who the owner of the voice. When he already arrive in front of the prison, he could see that two child giggling and chatting together. He shock when he see Tsuna, Tsuna breaking Byakuran's magic. No one could do it before.

 _ **"So, you're free now Tsunayoshi. wow! I'm impress. "**_ said Shoichi. Tsuna and Nagi just stared at Shoichi with hate look.

 _ **" What do you want from me?! "**_ shout Tsuna.

 _ **" woa.. don't be angry with me. I just praised you and this is what I get? "**_ said Shoichi.

 _ **" We don't need your praise. You're dangerous"**_ said Nagi.

 _ **" I don't care... as long as I can revenge for my father. "**_ said Shoichi again, with a dark smile.

" _ **revenge? what have we done to you? "**_ ask Tsuna.

 _ **" do you want to hear my story? I think children will be boring if they heard my story"**_ said Shoichi with a smirk.

 _ **"no, we will not. We want to know why you hate Vongola so much."**_ said Tsuna and Nagi, determination in their voice could be hear.

 _ **" My father is a scientist. He work just to collect money for us, to pay for my sister treatments and our foods. We are so poor. My father's salary is not enough to pay my sister treatment, and as time passed, my sister's sickness become worst. We are so desperate until my father gets an offer from Gesso famiglia, to be their scientist. Their payments are high. "**_ Explain Shoichi.

 _ **" what a relief, so your sister can do her treatments again right? "**_ ask Tsuna with a smile. Tsuna and Nagi already believing Shoichi's story.

 _ **"yes, only for a while. "**_ answered Shoichi, hide his eyes behind his bang.

 _ **"why? "**_ ask Nagi.

 _ **" 3 month after my father get that job, Gesso famiglia are captured because Vongola famiglia revealed their method of experiment. Human experiments. Before they get to captured my father, my father being killed by his boss to eliminate all prove. My sister also died because she don't get her treatment after my father died."**_ Shoichi already gripping his knuckle and his face show that he is angry.

 _ **"What?! how could them. "**_ said Tsuna.

 _ **" It's all because of Vongola famiglia, my father died. If they don't reveal it my father will never be killed. And now I will revenge for my father, for my sister"**_ said Shoichi, giggles darkly.

 _ **"no. it's not Vongola's fault, It's your father's boss at fault here, onii-san. "**_ said Nagi try to holding Shoichi's hand.

Shoichi slap Nagi's hand and shout at them _**" you don't know anything, kids! you just don't know how suffered I am just because of that tragedy. I'm suffered alone, no one theres for me. It's all because of Vongola! "**_ Shoichi eyes already watery. He couldn't stand it anymore, he just want his family back.

Tsuna walking toward Shoichi and said _ **" Onii-san, you are sad am I right? you can cry now. we'll be here for you and never leave you alone. You can trust us."**_ Tsuna already hugging Shoichi legs. Shoichi couldn't hold his tears when he heard Tsuna's word. He needs someone beside him, who will always comfort him. He have missed it for a long times ago. Then he sit on the floor and hug Tsuna tightly. Never want to let Tsuna go. Once again, he could feel a warm feeling he been craving for. Tsuna just patting Shoichi's head, while Nagi hug both of them. They stay like that for a while and when Shoichi sobbing subside, Tsuna and Nagi try to convince Shoichi that Vongola not in fault here.

 _ **"Onii-san, I think Vongola do the right thing. If Gesso famiglia continues to use people as their experiment, more lives will be killed. And I'm sure your father doesn't want this to happen. "**_ said Tsuna, while Nagi nodding her head.

" _ **hmm.. you're right Tsunayoshi-kun. thank you.. "**_ smiled Shoichi.

 _ **" you're welcome"**_ replied Tsuna.

 _ **"Onii-chan, I have a favour. could you help us? "**_ Ask Nagi.

 _ **" what is it Nagi-chan? "**_ said Shoichi.

 _ **" could you help us escape from this prison? our family must be worried about us. "**_ said Nagi.

Shock with the request, _ **" but you said that you never leave me alone"**_ replied Shoichi.

 _ **"of course we will not. I want you to follow us too. we'll leave together. This family don't suit you at all. "**_ said Nagi again.

" _ **yeah! Nagi-chan is right; I want onii-san to leave with us as Vongola famiglia. "**_ said Tsuna. Shoichi silent for a while, thinking.

 _ **" hmm.. I will help you escape then"**_ smile Shoichi. Tsuna and Nagi already jumping around. They can't wait to have a new brother and introduce him to their families.

 _ **"Let's go now"**_ said Shoichi again, holding both of the Tsuna and Nagi's hand.

* * *

It's been 5 minutes after they have left the prison. For now, no one seems to noticed them at all because Shoichi seeking before he could call Tsuna and Nagi walking together with him.

But what their thoughts are wrong; Byakuran is watching them from CCTV room. He has sharp eyes because he could sense all of their movement and only give they a few minutes chance before he take actions. _**"Look at that, what a naughty toys are they. Oh, Sho-chan too? We'll see who will win this game"**_ said Byakuran, giggling and play with his marshmallow.

He claps his hand three times. Then, a knock of the door can be heard. When the door opened, there are ten people in white coat come in and bowing their head. Byakuran face them and smile darkly, _**"I have jobs for you".**_

 _ **TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8 :The returning of the dead man

**Gesso Basement, at alleys.**

 _ **"Tsunayoshi-kun, Nagi-chan. wait here for a minutes. I will go first. When you hear tapping sound twice, you run to me okay?"**_ whisper Shoichi at Tsuna and Nagi.

 _ **"Okay onii-san"**_ whisper Tsuna and Nagi in unison.

Shoichi walk on the alley towards a door. He look around the alley to see if there anyone in there. When he have make sure that the path clear, he tapping his feet to the ground twice. He wait for Tsuna and Nagi to run toward him. Then, He open a door behind him and walk in toward the door, followed by Tsuna and Nagi. Since, the path in the room are dark and they couldn't see anything, Shoichi held Tsuna and Nagi's hand and walk straight through the path.

Suddenly, the lamp were switch on by it's own. The three of them start to panic and try to hide themselves but there's no place for them to hide. Shoichi hide Tsuna and Nagi behind him and bring out his weapon, a boomerang. He observe his surrounding to make sure where is the enemies. When the light of the lamp already engulfing the path, he could see ten peoples in front of them. All of them wearing a white coat, each of them wearing shirt with different types of color : white, black, yellow, red, orange,blue,purple,green,grey,brown with a white mask . 'I never know them. Who are they?' he thought.

 _ **"Give up boys, Master Byakuran will never let you leave this place. Once someone enter this place, there will be no way home. "**_ said a man with black shirt.

 _ **"Never! I want to go home. This place are horrible "**_ said Tsuna.

 _ **"Tsuna's right. Why are you working with Byakuran-san while you can get your freedom outside?"**_ said Nagi.

 _ **"Master Byakuran are everything to us. We will do whatever his command"**_ said a man with a blue shirt.

 _ **"That ridiculous ! "**_ said Shoichi.

 _ **"The three of you will follow us or else, we must defeat you"**_ said a man with a white shirt.

 _ **"try us ! "**_ replied Shoichi. Shoichi light up his boomerang with sun flame, Tsuna letting sky flame spread around his hands, while Nagi let her mist flame spread around her body shape. The three of them have determination on their eyes. Ready to fight all men with the white coat.

All of the men swallow a yellow pill. A second later all of them settled and their body start to change. Their muscle start to become bigger and lighter than before. They stand up and five of them approach Shoichi,Tsuna and Nagi with a high speed. Shoichi throw his boomerang toward a man with a brown shirt, but the man speeding up toward him making the boomerang missed it target. with a blink of his eyes, the man already in front of him. Shock with the man. he could not do anything until the man hit him at his face. _**"arrhhh..."**_ scream Shoichi.

 _ **"Onii-san!"**_ said Nagi, she pull Tsuna to run with her toward Shoichi and let her mist flame surround them, making a hard barrier . They could hear the men mashed the barrier but fail to break it.

 _ **"Wow, you can do this Nagi-chan, amazing !"**_ said Tsuna.

 _ **"I just copy my father technique since I have power of mist flame now."**_ said Nagi.

 _ **"It's useful when we in danger like this, Good job Nagi-chan"**_ said Shoichi.

 _ **"so onii-san, what we should do now? We can't escape if we stay like this."**_ ask Nagi

 _ **"They are so fast, how could we defeat them? I can't even see them when they are moving."**_ complain Tsuna.

 _ **"Me too, we have the same problem."**_ said Shoichi, then he get an idea. He said again, _**"Nagi-chan, what else you could do with your flame? "**_

 _ **"I have been watching my papa's training, I think I can copy his others technique too just like this one. He can transport things to another place by using my flame, He also can hide something. "**_ explain Nagi.

 _ **"Are you sure you can copy it?"**_ ask Shoichi.

 _ **"yeah, I just need to pay attention "**_ said Nagi with a smile.

 _ **"How about you Tsunayoshi-kun?"**_

 _ **"ahh.. I don't know much about my flame. But I have seen my father in training twice. He had a sky flame, since I also have a sky flame, I think I can copy his technique too just like Nagi-chan."**_ said Tsuna.

 _ **"What your father techniques you have seen?"**_ ask Shoichi again.

 _ **"He can make something explode by using his flame,burn it , and freezing them"**_ said Tsuna happily.

 _ **"huh?!"**_ said Shoichi.

 _ **"but, the freezing one is hard, I think I just can do the explosion and burn something."**_ said Tsuna again.

"hmm.. I can move my boomerang faster if I increase my sun flame at the boomerang ". Shoichi silent for a while and try to think a plans to defeat their strong enemies. Then, he come out with a plan.

 _ **"Ahaa! I've got a plan. "**_ said Shoichi, smiling.

 _ **"What is it onii-san?"**_ ask Tsuna.

 _ **"We will combine our technique. I will use my boomerang, Nagi-chan will use her transport technique and Tsuna can use his explosion technique."**_ explain Shoichi.

 _ **"But how?"**_ ask Nagi.

 _ **"I will pin this fabric to my boomerang, which can absorb flame and reuse it back without extinguish the flame. Tsuna will light his flame at this fabric so we can use it to do an explosion. While Nagi will transport my boomerang whenever our enemy move other place. We need to keep our eyes o them so that our plan will be success. "**_ said Shoichi.

 _ **"Wow Onii-san, what a nice idea you give us. It'll be success. I'm sure."**_ said Tsuna, already excited to facing his enemy.

 _ **"One more thing, I want us to always stay together okay?"**_ said Shoichi.

 _ **"alright Onii-san."**_ agreed Tsuna and Nagi.

They stand up and facing their back with each other, so that there will be no enemies attack from their back. _**"Okay Nagi-chan, before you release this barrier, I want you to transport us at our enemy's back."**_ said Shoichi.

Nodding her head, Nagi focusing to transport all the three of them just like Shoichi ask. A mist flame engulfing the three of them, a second later they already at enemies back. Nagi release the barrier and the three of them look at the situation now. After have analyse the situation, they start to attack.

 _ **"Tsunayoshi-kun, burn this fabric. "**_ said Shoichi, already holding his boomerang. Tsuna burn the fabric. Shoichi lighten his boomerang and throw it at the first man with brown shirt. But the man try to dodge it.

 _ **"Nagi-chan, now!"**_ shout Shoichi. Nagi nodded her head and transport the boomerang in front of the man. Tsuna see this and make his flame to explode, causing the man faint.

 _ **"yes!"**_ said them in unison.

 _ **"now, we will use two boomerang"**_ said Shoichi while captured his boomerang that come back to him. His boomerang are made from a high quality material, so it hard to broke.

 _ **"Okay , Onii-san"**_ said Nagi and Tsuna.

They do the same process and had defeated five of the men. Five others men come to in front and approaching them. Since, this five men have already seen their movement, they can dodge it .

 _ **"Ahh.. they can dodge it now."**_ said Tsuna

 _ **"Nagi-chan, try to aim at their face"**_ said Shoichi.

 _ **"Okay, Onii-san"**_ replied Nagi.

They observe the men with purple shirt and yellow shirt, the two man are running toward them together. once the men try to dodge the first boomerang, Nagi set another boomerang at the men face and Tsuna make his flame explode. One of the man already fainted while another one fall to the ground. His mask broke and revealing a face resemble to Shoichi's face.

 _ **"Wait Onii-san, why are the man have the same face as you?"**_ ask Nagi

 _ **"What?! who?"**_ ask Shoichi

 _ **"That man."**_ said Tsuna.

Shoichi widen his eyes, 'Father? I'm not dreaming right?' . Shoichi want to identify the an face, he just run toward the man without thinking about other enemies and he could see clearly his father's face.

 _ **"Onii-chan! watch out!"**_ he heard a voice shouting at him before he could feel someone knocking his back neck.

 _ **"...Father.."**_. Then, he blackout.

 _ **TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9 : Who is Byakuran?

**In Prison of Gesso Basement.**

 _Shoichi opened his eyes and shocked to see he are in front of his old house. He could see small version of him were talking to his sister and father happily at the dining table. Her mother already pass away since he 2 years old, because of the same illness as what his sister get now, Breast Cancer. His sister inherited the illness from his mother, and his sister already at stage 2. She need the treatments so that the illness can be cure but they have one more problem. Money. All of the treatments are so expensive, and their father couldn't not pay it because of his salary are to small. They only can pray for a miracle to happen._

 _The scene change, it was evening that time. He was helping his sister cleaning the plate at the kitchen. Suddenly , he could hear knocking sound of the door. He run toward the door and opened it up, revealing his father with a huge smile._

 _"chi-kun, I got a new job! The payment are high, we can let onee-chan to go to her treatment again. ahh, I'm so happy chi-kun" said his father, already sitting at the chair._

 _"I'm glad you got this job. I don't want to look at Onee-chan in pain anymore" said Shoichi, with a sad smile._

 _"Your sister's illness will be cure. I promises to you I will work hard so that we can get extra money to pay the payments. ah, I'm excited already." said Shoichi's father._

 _"what are you so excited of, Otou-san? " Ask Shoichi's onee-san, Sakura._

 _" oh Sak-chan, I've got a job at Gesso Famiglia. their payments are quite higher. I thought I want to take it" explain Shoichi's father,_ Senri.

"are you sure you want to take it? doesn't it feel weird only this job offer a higher salary then other jobs? " said Sakura again.

" but this the only one job that will help us, we need money right now" replied Senri.

 _Sakura silent for a moment. She know she is the reason why her family caught in financial problems. "Please, if you find that the job are not suitable with you, you will find another jobs. Promise me." said Sakura._

 _"Okay dear, I will" promised Senri._

 _The scene change again, Senri come back from his work with sick look. Shoichi noticed this. He tried to ask his father but his father only said nothing happen and he is alright. Since that everyday, his father will come back with a sick look, guilty and pale face. Shoichi suspect his father behaviour change when his father start to working with Gesso famiglia, but he doesn't said anything. He just comfort his father and keep this silent from his sister. Till one day, one messenger come to his room and said that his father already died at his worker place because of Vongola try to eliminate Gesso famiglia, which have done a human experiment and causing most of the human experimented death._

 _Sakura settled and Shoichi try to support his sister body. They both cry together._  
 _"where's my Otou-san body?" asked Sakura._

 _"Your Otou-san body are burn together with the laboratory. We couldn't save even his body. I'm sorry._ _" said the messenger._

 _" no no.. this is all my fault, If I don't have this illness father will never work at that place! " yelled Sakura._

 _" you're not sak-chan, father never feel you're a burden. Please calm yourself" said Shoichi while a tears start to fall at his face._

 _"no.. I will never forgive my self" said Sakura._

 _Since then, Sakura already let herself in depression, always in stress, she also start to ignore Shoichi and stop to eat. Day by day, her condition worsen. And one day, she passed away, leaving Shoichi by his own._

 _the scene change again, he could see his father suffering, and sakura start to blame herself. that scene keep repeating till Shoichi couldn't handle with it anymore._  
 _"Otou-san, Sak-chan.. don't leave me alone. I need you. " said Shoichi._

 _" Otou-san, Sak-chan" Shoichi already crying at this time._

 _"Onii-san" Shoichi heard a voice._

 _"Who are you? " ask Shoichi as he looked at his surrounding. Searching for the voice body._

 _"_ _wake up, Onii-san" the voice said again._

 _"I was sleeping? " said Shoichi, then he closed his eyes and darkness consume him._

Shoichi once again open his eyes, only to be welcome by Tsuna and Nagi's relief face. He sat up and lean back at the wall. They are in a prison.

 _ **"What happened? "**_ ask Shoichi, his voice hoarse.

 _ **" We are captured by the men with the mask and they sent us at here four hours ago. "**_ said Tsuna.

 _ **"You've been knock out by one of the man and they manage to captured us as well. "**_ said Nagi.

 _ **"I'm sorry about my sudden movement, I thought I see someone I know. "**_ Shoichi apologise.

 _ **" It's okay Onii-san, we need too plan for another method to escape from this place. "**_ said Tsuna.

 _ **" You're right "**_. Suddenly Shoichi stop talking when he heard a footsteps echoing at the alleys. The sound of footsteps increase and stop once a body stop in front of their prison. It's one of the man in white coat, with green shirt.

 _ **" Master Byakuran ask for Shoichi"**_ said that man. He opened up the door and take Shoichi with him.

 _ **"No, leave Onii-san alone! "**_ shout Tsuna draw away that man leg, so that the man couldn't go away. Nagi also help. But their effort wasted because the man are to strong. The man kick Tsuna and Nagi to floor and walking away taking Shoichi with him. _ **" No! Tsunayoshi-kun, Nagi-chan"**_ said Shoichi while struggling, trying to release himself but fail.

Shoichi were brought to a white room, but not the laboratory that Tsuna and Nagi always experimented. He were pinned at the wall by a chain. After 3 minutes, Byakuran entering the room and approaching Shoichi.

 _ **"well well.. look at our traitor here. Are ypu having your fun? "**_ said Byakuran.

 _ **" Let me go! what are you want from me? "**_ shout Shoichi.

 _ **" nothing, I just can't believe you follow the kids and not me"**_ said Byakuran again.

 _ **"I have realised that Vongola not at fault for my father murdering, but your father are! "**_ shout Shoichi again, angry already.

 _ **" oh, I forgot to tell you a secret. Do you want to hear it? "**_ ask Byakuran with devilish smile.

 _ **" I don't care"**_ stated Shoichi.

 _ **"oh, then you will miss a huge opportunity to know who is the one murdering your father. "**_ said Byakuran again.

 _ **" what are you want to tell me? "**_ said Shoichi.

 _ **" You know, My father hasn't died yet. After being captured by Vendice, he hide himself and change his looks so that no one knows who he is. "**_ said Byakuran.

 _ **" So, you must know where he been hiding now right? tell me! "**_ said Shoichi, ready to take his revenge.

 _ **" haha sho-chan, you're so cute when you do that face"**_ said Byakuran, giggling.

 _ **"don't play around with me"**_ stated Shoichi, hiden his eyes under his bang.

 _ **"woaa.. scary! haha.. now I'll tell you, he is in this basement and in this room, he is in front of you now"**_ said Byakuran with devilish face.

Shoichi widen his eyes. _**"No, it can't be"**_

 _ **"it's true sho-chan"**_ said Byakuran.

 _ **"you're my father's boss? You trick me! "**_ angried Shoichi, he struggling to break the chain. Byakuran just giggling while looking at Shoichi face.

 _ **" haha, you're so fun to played with sho-chan"**_ said Byakuran.

 _ **"I will kill you! "**_ shout Shoichi.

 _ **" try me "**_ said Byakuran.

Shoichi struggling more, just to kill the man in front of him, the one who killed his father, the one who destroyed his family, the one who trick him all this time. Suddenly he heard Byakuran said _**" Sho-chan, you know, I have prepared your present for a long time. Now I want to give it to you. "**_

Byakuran clap his hand once. A second later, the door being opened, revealing one of the man who attack Shoichi before. White coat, green shirt and white mask. The man approach Byakuran and bow.

 _ **" This is your present. Do you want to see his face? "**_ said Byakuran, with a to little sweet smile, the meaningful smile.

Shoichi hesitate but he nodding his head. Byakuran take that man mask. When Shoichi look at that face, his eyes widen. _ **".. Otou-san, no way"**_ said Shoichi, shocked with what his eyes have seen.

 _ **"yes. It is your father, Sho-chan. I have keep him a long time ago"**_ said Byakuran.

Shoichi try to walk to the front reaching his hand toward his father but his movement blocked by the chain that bound him to the wall. Byakuran just watch how Shoichi react. He love looking at people suffering face. Then, he ordered Shoichi's father to stand in front of Shoichi. The man nodded his head and walk straight to shoichi.

Shoichi immediately try to hug his father, he just missed him. But his father don't response to him at all, just staring straight. Shoichi noticed his father eyes were dull. He couldn't help but to angry. Looking what Byakuran habe done to his father.

 _ **"You controlled him! release him now! "**_ angried Shoichi.

 _ **" opss.. I still need him now, so I can't do what you asking me for"**_ said Byakuran, smile meaningfully.

 _ **"Then, I will make him remember me by my own. Just like Tsunayoshi-kun recover himself. "**_ said Shoichi. He tried to speak to his father, talking about something they always do and anything that will remind his father about him but still no response from his father. Shoichi not give up yet. He tried and tried. Then, Byakuran cut him.

 _ **" It's useless sho-chan, he will never come back to you"**_ said Byakuran.

 _ **"Shut up! I believe in my self and my Otou-san"**_ said Shoichi, his face show determination.

Byakuran already annoyed with Shoichi, then he said _ **"Senri, bring him back to his prison. I have enough time wasted to him"**_. Byakuran walk out from the room.

 **"Yes, Master Byakuran"** said Shoichi's father, Senri with a monotone voice.

 _ **"Please Otou-san, remember me"**_

 _ **TBC**_


	10. Chapter 10 : Spanner's Help

**Gesso Basement , In prison.**

Shoichi are brought by Senri to the prison where Tsuna and Nagi still in it. He had a sad face and disappointed. Tsuna and Nagi run to Shoichi as he come in to the prison back just to make sure he alright.

 _ **"I'm glad you're alright Onii-san, but what with that face? What Byakuran-san had done to you?"**_ ask Tsuna.

 _ **"No, he not doing anything to me but he sure have done something to my Otou-san"**_ said Shoichi.

 _ **"do you mean your late Otou-san"**_ ask Nagi.

 _ **"He not dead yet. I have just find out it. He not dead at all. He just being controlled and hidden by Byakuran."**_ mumbling Shoichi, hiding his face under his bang.

 _ **"What? But how Byakuran know your Otou-san? "**_ ask Tsuna

 _ **"Byakuran is my Otou-san boss. "**_ said Shoichi.

 _ **"But you said that all the former of Gesso Famiglia have been eliminate by Vongola. How can it be that Byakuran is your Otou-san boss?"**_ said Tsuna again, Nagi nodding her head, agree with Tsuna.

 _ **"He said to me that after he being held by Vendice, he change his look and open back Gesso Famiglia in secret. "**_

 _ **"You told us earlier that your Otou-san being controlled by him. Is it right?"**_ said Nagi, already gripping her hand. Shoichi nodding his head.

 _ **"He is devil! how can he controlling people around just to make someone obey his orders"**_ said Nagi, she couldn't take it when Byakuran play with human being just like his pet, the same way he have done to Tsuna. She couldn't forgive Byakuran.

 _ **"Please Nagi-chan, tell me what you do to get Tsunayoshi-kun back?"**_ begging Shoichi, there is a tears could be see at the corner of his eyes.

 _ **"I was desperate that time, I cry in front of Tsuna and begging him to come back. When the next time I wake up, he already back being himself."**_ Explain Nagi.

 _ **"And what you feel that time Tsunayoshi-kun?"**_ asked Shoichi again.

 _ **"hmm.. I don't really remember but I could hear someone begging at me, for a while I even don't know who I am. But as I try to remember Nagi-chan's voice, I start to remember myself, remember Nagi-chan. "**_ said Tsuna.

 _ **"Do you think I can get my Otou-san back?"**_ asked Shoichi, with hoping eyes.

 _ **"You will Onii-san. Since I can be myself back without Byakuran releasing me, so if he is your Otou-san, he will come back for sure."**_ Said Tsuna, smiling toward Shoichi and gripping Shoichi's hand. Nagi nodding her head and touch Shoichi's shoulder.

 _ **"Thank you Tsunayoshi-kun, Nagi-chan"**_ smiled Shoichi, hug both of them. He grateful there someone beside him when he felt so sad.

* * *

 **3 hours later, at night**.

The three of them have fall asleep at the prison's floor. The sleep next to each other, sharing warm on their cold body. There's nothing being prepared for them except food. No bed, no pillow and no blanket. But they still asleep already tired for this day.

Suddenly , two men of the white coat come in to their prison. They don't noticed and not waking from their sleep at all. Slowly one of the men approach Tsuna and pick Tsuna up. He then take Tsuna out of the prison, while the other man lock the prison's door. The two of them walk through the alleys toward laboratory.

Tsuna wake up when he heard a snap sound. He look at his surrounding and find out he already at the same place where he first meet Byakuran. Panicking he try to get up from his chair but fail because he had been pinned by a metal at both of his arm and leg.

 _ **"oh, you're awake now Tsu-chan. Hello again. "**_ said Byakuran.

 _ **"Let me go!"**_ scream Tsuna.

 _ **"you know Tsu-chan, you're not cute at all when you are not obedient anymore. Just how can you escape from my spell? This never happen before."**_ said Byakuran again.

 _ **"I will never be your puppet again!"**_ shout Tsuna.

 _ **"Woa. calm down Tsu-chan, I won't control you anymore . I just want to look at your suffering face right now"**_ Byakuran smiled with devilish smile.

 _ **"W-what are you going to do with me?"**_ Tsuna stuttered, he scared.

 _ **"A bit experiment, that all"**_ said Byakuran

 _ **"no, I don't want. Please let me go."**_ plead Tsuna.

 _ **"of course not. You are too special for me and my experiment"**_.Byakuran opened his bag and bring out a needle with a liquid in it.

 _ **"No.. no.. no!"**_ Tsuna looked and scream as the needle already at his arm, he could feel the liquid flowing with his blood. A second later, he feel his body on fire. His whole body sore and his breath shorten. He gaping for air, tears start following down his cheek. It's unbearable. Flame start to form at his whole body, a sky flame. The flame become bigger and bigger. Byakuran smiled when he look at this, he take out another device in front of Tsuna. A small portal. When he switch on the portal button, the portal opened and absorb Tsuna's flame. As Tsuna's body still produced flame, the portal don't stop to absorb Tsuna's flame. Tsuna's scream engulfing the whole room till he don't have any energy left, he become silent but still gaping for air. Tsuna's body stop producing flame and the flame around him become smaller. The portal keep absorbing his flame till nothing left. Tsuna blackout.

 _ **"ah, already done? I have fun this time. Thank you for the show Tsunayoshi-kun"**_ said Byakuran as he take the small portal to another room.

The next morning, Nagi opened her eyes, wake up from her dreamless sleep. She look to her right and find out that Shoichi still asleep beside her. Then she look at her left side, no one there. Her eyes widen , she look around the prison frantically. Tsuna's body couldn't be found anywhere. She wake Shoichi up.

 _ **"Onii-san, wake up please"**_ said Nagi, her voice tensed.

 _ **"What is it, Nagi-chan?"**_ asked Shoichi as he sit up and rubbing his eyes.

 _ **"Do you know where Tsu-kun is?"**_ asked Nagi.

 _ **" huh?! where is he? "**_ Shoichi start to panic.

 _ **"So you don't know where he is. When I wake up, Tsuna not here anymore"**_ said Nagi, already crying. She just worried of Tsuna.

 _ **"They take him when we asleep."**_ Shoichi angry, he grip his hand tightly.

 _ **"what should we do now, Onii-chan? I worried they will do something bad toward Tsu-kun"**_ Nagi cry louder than before.

 _ **"Calm down Nagi-chan, we can't do anything if we still stuck in here"**_ said Shoichi.

Then they heard a tapping sound that come toward their prison. Shoichi cupped Nagi's mouth and try to hide at the corner of the prison room. The tapping sound stopped in front of their prison. The man ask _ **" who there?"**_ . Shoichi know this voice, it's Spanner.

 _ **"Spanner, it's me Shoichi."**_ Shoichi reveal himself.

 _ **"ah, what are you doing here? why are you being held?"**_ ask Spanner.

 _ **"Let's not talk about it now, please help me get out from here."**_ said Shoichi.

 _ **"you are not alone right? I heard a crying sound from here and you're not crying."**_ stated Spanner.

 _ **"ah, it's Nagi-chan"**_ said Shoichi, he called Nagi asking for her presence beside him.

 _ **"what?! what are you doing with her? Byakuran-san will be mad at you"**_ said Spanner, shocked.

 _ **"I betrayed Byakuran-san"**_ said Shoichi again.

 _ **"But why?"**_

 _ **"He is my Otou-san's captor "**_

 _ **"Wait! your Otou-san are dead"**_

 _ **"no. he not, Byakuran control him. Please let us go, Spanner"**_

 _ **"alright"**_ Spanner opened the door. he said again _**"you need to hide, if not Byakuran-san will captured you again. Come with me"**_ The three of them walking through the alleys.

 _ **"but why so easily you help me? you will be in danger too you know that right?"**_ ask Shoichi.

 _ **"ahh.. you really don't remember me then"**_ said Spanner, sighed.

 _ **"Remember? I never forgot you Spanner"**_ said Shoichi.

 _ **"You know Shoichi, you are the reason why I join this famiglia"**_ stated Spanner.

 _ **"What?! but why?"**_

 _ **"I will tell you later. We need to run fast"**_

 _ **TBC**_


	11. Chapter 11 : Gola Mosca

**Spanner's room, Gesso Basement**

 _ **"is it okay to hide here? Byakuran-san will know"**_ asked Shoichi, worried.

 _ **"yeah, come with me"**_ said Spanner, push a button beside his cupboard. The cupboard move inside and openned a way to another room.

 _ **"wow! amazing "**_ said Nagi, delighted.

 _ **" I don't know about this"**_ said Shoichi.

 _ **"well, sometime a secret must be a secret"**_ said Spanner, with playful smile. They get in into the room, It's dark. Spanner open the light. When the light has engulfing all sides of the room, they could see 40 robot line up and standing stately. Nagi and Shoichi's mouth in O shape.

 _ **"w-what is this? "**_ said Nagi, stunned by what her eyes are watching.

 _ **" My invention, Gola Mosca"**_ said Spanner.

 _ **"when do you do this? and for what? "**_ asked Shoichi

 _ **" oh, I have done it since last year. Byakuran-san asking me to make a combat robot. He have approved it from the beginning. And he asking me to increase the amount of Gola Mosca. But he never told me what he want to do with it. "**_ explain Spanner.

 _ **"what this robot can do onii-san"**_ Asked Nagi to Spanner.

 _ **"Obviously fighting"**_ said Spanner.

 _ **"they can kill people? "**_ asked Nagi again.

 _ **" of course "**_ said Spanner.

 _ **" I don't like it"**_ said Nagi, watching her feet with sad look.

 _ **"why do you said like that Nagi-chan? doesn't it awesome? "**_ asked Shoichi, patting Nagi's head. Spanner just look at them.

 _ **" I don't like killing people, and I don't like someone who make things for killing people"**_ said Nagi, still watching her feet.

 _ **"So, you hate then"**_ said Spanner, already walking toward the door.

 _ **"I'm love you onii-san but I hate your ideas about this thing here. I don't want you to kill people. I know you are a kind person"**_ shout Nagi, watching Spanner who already has stop walking.

Spanner face his front body to Nagi, he had a shocked face. Slowly, he walk toward Nagi and let his head the same level as Nagi. He said _**" you think I'm a kind person?"**_. He had enough doing bad thing too people, he just shut his feeling out so that he can do his jobs. Inside his heart, he always think that he is cruel, heartless person.

 _ **"Yeah, Onii-san is a kind person because you help us to escape from that prison, you care about Shoichi onii-san very much. I could see it. Although you are the one kidnapping us, you also help us. So, don't kill people onii-san"**_ said Nagi, her eyes facing straight to Spanner's eyes, the determination could be seen in her eyes.

Suddenly Spanner hug Nagi's body. Nagi was shock but let it be. _**"Thank you, Nagi-chan"**_ said Spanner.

* * *

After few minutes past, Spanner ask them to sit at the back of the room. He opened a mat and prepared a green tea to Shoichi and Nagi.

 **"do you want a candy, Nagi-chan"** asked Spanner.

 _ **"I can? "**_ asked Nagi back.

 **" of course"**. Spanner take a lollipop from the rack and give to Nagi. _**"here"**_.

 _ **"thank you spanner onii-san"**_ said Nagi with a smiling face.

 _ **"so, what about 'you joined this family because of me' things? "**_ asked Shoichi, looking at Nagi who ate the lollipop delightly.

 _ **"ah, it a long story actually "**_ said Spanner.

 _ **" make it short then"**_ said Shoichi.

 _ **"alright then. I am an orphan where I don't have any relatives. I was rised up in the orphanage but as my age increase, I got bullied by olders. when my age were 9, I escape from that orphanage but end up at the alleys. As days passed, with no food and no money, I becomes weak, I thought I will die there. But one day you came, you give me some of your bread and played with me all day long. I was so happy to find someone to play with, maybe you don't even remember me. But for me, you're the best playmate I ever had. I hope we'll always together but my dream crush when you're father called you back home. I know, I can't be with someone like you. You have your families, a complete house while I don't have at at all. And since then, I worked out just to be with you again. I find a job although I have been others slave, I do what they ask me just to collect a money and get a better life, so that I can be friend with you. But everything turn worse when your father and sister died. I can't find you at all until you joined Gesso famiglia. I also make a decision to join the famiglia too just to be your friend. "**_ said Spanner, stop talking. He look at Shoichi shock face.

 _ **" It seems you don't remember me just as how I remember you"**_ said Spanner again, with disappointed face.

 _ **"I'm sorry, I don't remember you"**_ said Shoichi but he continues _**"but now I know you, you're the one who most closed to me. I don't know what am I gonna to do if you are not here. Thank you for everything Spanner. "**_. Then Shoichi hug Spanner. Spanner takes his hand and let it at the back of Shoichi's body. They stay like that for a while until Nagi questioning them.

 _ **" Why both of you hugging each other? I thought that if older hug other older, they are in love"**_ said Nagi.

Both of them immediately releasing their hug and blush. Shoichi try to explain to Nagi but stuttered _**"I-it's n-not like t-that Nagi-chan. We j-just happy to see each o-other again"**_. Nagi tilting her head, not understand what Shoichi is talking about. Then they heard someone laughing from back. It's Spanner.

 _ **"Just why are you stuttered Shoichi? haha, too cute"**_ said Spanner, still laughing.

 _ **"Shut up, why don't you help me explain to Nagi-chan. I don't want she to misunderstood about this"**_ said Shoichi, blushing.

 _ **"alright, alright"**_

* * *

One hour later, there's a ringing sound from Spanner's computer. Spanner immediately told Shoichi and Nagi to hide themselves. Then, he goes to his computer and tapping enter. Revealing, Byakuran face at the computer's screen.

 _ **"Hello Spanner-kun, have you done what I asked you? "**_ asked Byakuran.

 _ **" almost finished, Byakuran-san. "**_ replied Spanner.

 _ **" oh, good job Spanner. I have a very good quality of a flame for supply to Gola Mosca, I think it's good enough since I have pull out all of the person's flame, and it's a sky flame which the powerful one among others flame. So, I wish you could take it from me here. I'm a bit busy to sent it to you. Could you take it? "**_ said Byakuran.

 _ **" Of course, Byakuran-san. But can I asked you whose flame is it? "**_ said Spanner.

 _ **" You will never believe me, I got it from Tsu-chan, although he is still small, he have quite powerful flame"**_ said Byakuran with devilish giggles. Spanner shocked when he heard this.

 _ **"What happen to him? "**_ asked Spanner, he know since Byakuran said that he had taken all of Tsuna flame, something bad had already happen to Tsuna.

 _ **" since when you care about that boy? "**_ asked Byakuran back woth serious face. Chilled  
by the question he stuttered.

 _ **" N-not that I care about that boy, just I wanted to know what will happen if all of person's flame be pulled out from his bodies"**_ said Spanner.

 _ **"oh, that your reason. Since you are coming here, you can look at him yourself"**_ said Byakuran.

 _ **"okay, I will come now to take the flame. "**_ said Spanner.

 _ **" See you then"**_ replied Byakuran and shut the camera out. Spanner facing a black screen now.  
He sigh. When he ready to get up, Nagi running toward him.

 _ **"what happen to Tsu-kun? what had Byakuran-san had done to him "**_ asked Nagi, already with tearing eyes.

 _ **" I don't know, I will go and see him there. Please wait until I come back okay? "**_ said Spanner, patting Nagi's head.

 _ **" Please be careful Spanner"**_ said Shoichi.

 _ **"I will"**_

 _ **TBC**_


	12. Chapter 12 : Twin's Bond

**Miyoshi dream**

 _Miyoshi opened his eyes and all he could see is white. He look at his surrounding till his eyes stopped at a brunette who are currently lying on the ground. He observe the figure, brown hair,small body,have the same as his face. His eyes widen, he know this brunette_

 _"Tsu-kun?...Tsu-kun!". He run toward Tsuna, who currently unconscious on the ground._

 _Miyoshi pick up Tsuna's head and let his thighs become a pillow to Tsuna. Tsuna's face is pale and in pain, there's a dark bags under his eyes, his body tremble rapidly and very cold, there's no heat at all at his body. Miyoshi also could see Tsuna having hard time to breath and there's a dry tears at Tsuna's cheek._

 _"Tsu-kun, wake up! please wake up!" shout Miyoshi while shaking Tsuna's body. Tsuna didn't response._

 _"I'm sorry for being late, please wake up. Tsu-kun, I need you by my side and I don't want to lose you. Please Tsu-kun" begged Miyoshi whose already crying. He hug his younger brother body tightly to give some of his warmth to the cold body. He said again "why your body so cold, Tsu-kun? what they have done to you?" ._

 _The trembling of Tsuna's body didn't stop but Tsuna could feel the warmth of other body. 'It's warm, who is that? who is hugging me?'. Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, he heard the other crying. He smile weakly and thought 'it's Mi-kun'._

 _"M-mi-kun" said Tsuna, his voice hoarse and weak. He try to lift his hand to hug Miyoshi back but fail. He don't have any energy left in his body._

 _"Tsu-kun! you're awake. I'm glad. " said Miyoshi already happy that Tsuna wake up. He let Tsuna lying on the ground while he touch Tsuna's face. He really missed his younger brother. Tsuna just replied with a weak smile, his eyes are opened half. He look to exhausted just for waking up. The tremble of his body still could be seen._

 _"I will take you to hospital now" said Miyoshi. He pick Tsuna up and run, he try to look for exit but nothing is there. Only white surrounding. Miyoshi panic, he need to bring Tsuna to hospital fast. Tsuna can die if he not be treated. Then, he could feel Tsuna grip his shirt weakly. Tsuna eyeing him, then Tsuna said "s-stop"._

 _"I couldn't stop. I want you to be treated. "_

 _"y-you.. can't"_

 _"why?"_

 _"t-this is only a... d-dream, in...r-reality we are...n-not nearing...e-each other...a-at all " explain Tsuna, still with his hoarse and weak voice. His breath unstable._

 _"How do you know? It can't be" asked Miyoshi. He could not accept this._

 _"M-my soul...c-called..for you. I-I could..n-not hold it..a-anymore, m-my body...disappearing..Mi-kun" said Tsuna with hardship. His eyes watching to his leg, which already transparent. Miyoshi eyes widen._

 _"No.. no.. Tsu-kun, you can't go now. I need you by my side. Please Tsu-kun, we are on our way to help you and Nagi. We will leave to Italy this morning. Really early in the morning. Please, hold on till then. " begged Miyoshi to Tsuna, he already sited on the ground, embraced Tsuna tightly ,scared Tsuna will disappear from his hold._

 _"y-you will..c-come?" asked Tsuna._

 _"yes! we will come to save you and Nagi. Please hold on for awhile. We will surely save you" determined Miyoshi._

 _"T-then, I..will wait..for you" said Tsuna with a weak smile and weak voice._

 _"hmm.." said Miyoshi, still embraced Tsuna._

 _"b-but, I..n-need to..go..now. I..will..try..my..best..to..stay..alive. G-good...bye.. for.. now.". Tsuna voice become slower and in the last word, it's just like a whisper. He disappear._

 _"Tsu-kun!"_

* * *

 **Vongola Mansion, Giotto and Nana's room.**

"Tsu-kun!" scream Miyoshi, jerked up from bed. Giotto and Nana, who currently are sleeping beside him, awake because of Miyoshi scream.

"Mi-kun. Are you okay? Asked Nana to Miyoshi he wipe Miyoshi head try to calm her son down.

"What happen, Mi-kun?" asked Giotto, he patting Miyoshi's back. Both Giotto and Nana looked at Miyoshi with worried face.

"I dream of Tsu-kun. His in danger! " said Miyoshi watching his mother and father's face directly.

"It's only a dream Mi-kun, we will safe him today. Don't let it bother you okay?" said Nana, looking at the clock. It's already 3 a.m

"It's not only just a dream. Tsu-kun said he called for my soul. So, it's Tsuna for real" explain Miyoshi again. Want to let his parents believe him. Hearing this, Giotto and Nana gasped.

"no..no.. dear, we need to save him now. I don't want to lose him " said Nana, tears already fall from his cheek. He holding Giotto's hand, wanting Giotto to take action right away.

"We will go now. Wake everybody up. I will arrange the jet for us right away" said Giotto sternly. The three of them get up from bed and walking out the room, ready to do their jobs given by Giotto.

* * *

 **At the same time in Italy, Gesso basement, Byakuran laboratory.**

Spanner walk into the room, he are welcomed by Byakuran.

 _ **"Hello Spanner, you take quite time to get here"**_ said Byakuran, smiling at Spanner.

 _ **"I'm sorry, Byakuran-san"**_ said Spanner bowing at Byakuran.

 _ **"It's okay. Let's not waste any time more. Follow me"**_ said Byakuran. They walk to the next room. When the door opened, they walk in through the door. Spanner could hear a beeping sound. He look toward the sound. He eyes widen. He could see Tsuna who unconscious in the glass prison at the side of the room. Tsuna looks so pale with pained expression and bags under his eyes, his entire body trembling and the color of his body nearly blue. Spanner observed Tsuna with worried expression.

 _ **"oh, you are really interested with Tsu-chan. but what with that face? are you worried about him?"**_ said Byakuran, staring at Spanner.

 _ **"No, I don't worry about him at all"**_ said Spanner try to cover his thought.

Suddenly they could heard a warning sound, Byakuran look at Tsuna in the prison, Tsuna's body slowly become transparent.

 _ **"Oh, he really nearing to death "**_ said Byakuran with a dark smile.

 _ **"This is what happen if someone loosing all his flame?"**_ asked Spanner, he eyes observe Tsuna.

 _ **"not really. Normally, people who are loss all their flame will just died. Their body disappear, leaving only clothes . But Tsu-chan survive longer and now, he nearing death. Maybe because of his hope on his family still strong. Such an interesting boy"**_

 _ **"You know much, Byakuran-san"**_ said Spanner.

 _ **"Yeah, I have done many experiment on this before"**_ said Byakuran with a smile. He walk to a medium size jar that contains Tsuna's sky flame.

 _ **"here you go, you just need to put it to each of the Gola Mosca. It enough to supply the power to them. Oh yeah, this jar makes the flame look less in it, but actually it contains more flame than you see from outside. You can put it into 40 Gola Mosca. You must give the report after it had done, alright Spanner?"**_ Ordered Byakuran, already wearing his serious face.

 _ **"Yes, Byakuran-san"**_.Then Spanner walk out from the room, before he left the room, he once again take a peek to see Tsuna's body.

'I will help him '

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Note : Time in Italy is 8 hour late from Japan. So, Vongola in Japan are sleeping while Gesso in Italy is still working although it's night already.**_


	13. Chapter 13 : Saving Tsuna

**In Private Jet, Vongola famiglia.**

Miyoshi explained to his families what he had dreamed of. Most of them gasped, some of them hide their eyes under their bangs, and some of them griffin their teeth while gripping their hand tightly.

"What about Nagi-chan? Did Tsu-kun say anything about her?" asked Mukuro, desperately.

"No, Tsu-kun had a hard time to speak to me. His voice is too hoarse and weak. I need to give him my full attention only too heard what he speaking off. He is not in stable state that time. I just couldn't help him" said Miyoshi, griffin his teeth. He held his tears. He needs to be strong, so he can save Tsuna and he doesn't want his families to worry about him.

Giotto nearing his son and hug him. "We will save Tsu-kun, don't worry okay Mi-kun. Have faith in Tsu-kun, yourself and us. I know how strong Tsu-kun is. He will wait for us to save him" said Giotto, try to calm his son. Miyoshi hug Giotto back. Giotto could feel Miyoshi is trembling. Guess his son just too worried about his younger brother. They have a strong bond after all.

Hayato and Takeshi patted Miyoshi's shoulder. Miyoshi turn his head to face the one who are patted him. Hayato and Takeshi smiled with a determined face. Miyoshi turn to others, they also give him the same look. They are sure they can do this. They can save Tsuna and Nagi. Miyoshi thought 'they stay strong for me, just to make me feel okay and confident in myself. Then, I will do the same. Tsuna, wait for us a little more. ' . Miyoshi replied them with a sweet smile and determined face.

* * *

 **Gesso Basement: Spanner Rooms.**

Spanner walked in into his room, he being welcomed by Nagi and Shoichi who are sitting in his bed. The two of them have a worried face. Yeah, they just to worry about Tsuna. Nagi heard the door closed, she immediately run toward Spanner then she hug Spanner legs.

 _ **"How Tsu-kun?"**_ said Nagi, desperately.

 _ **"He..."**_. Spanner couldn't tell them, he know what he going to say will break their heart.

 _ **"What happen to Tsu-kun, Spanner onii-san. Please tell me. I want to know his conditions"**_ begging Nagi. Spanner looked at her, he just don't dare to break this little girl's heart.

 _ **"Spanner, tell us"**_ said Shoichi, patting Spanner's shoulder.

 _ **"He doesn't look good at all. His face pale, his breathing not stable, I could see his body nearly blue maybe because he too cold that causing him trembling badly. he... "**_ Spanner stopped.

 _ **" what is it Spanner onii-san? what else happen to him? "**_ cried Nagi.

 _ **" he is dying, Nagi-chan. his body become transparent "**_ said Spanner, with lower voice, Lmost like a whisper but Nagi could hear him. Nagi stumbled to the ground. She cry hard and let her hands cupped to her face.

 _ **" this is my fault, I should not sleep that night. Why they not taking me instead. Why must they take Tsu-kun. WHY?! "**_ Nagi already willing.

Spanner only looking at the ground, he could feel what that girl feel. He just couldn't doing anything now. Shoichi sited one the ground beside Nagi, then he embraced Nagi.

 _ **" Don't blaming yourself Nagi-chan. Tsunayoshi-kun would not want to see you like this. Be strong Nagi-chan, we will save him. "**_ said Shoichi, try to calmed Nagi.

 _ **" It's all my fault from. the start. If I don't asked him to follow me outside the kindergarten before, we'll never sufferings like this. we will still laughing and playing with our brothers.**_  
 _ **what have I done?! "**_ said Nagi, her crying out loud. She shook her head rapidly. She just could not forgive herself.

 _ **" You know Nagi-chan, it's not your fault actually. It's our fault. We are the one who bought you here. But now we want to repay for our mistake. We will save Tsuna-kun right now. "**_ stated Spanner, with determined eyes.

 _ **" How could we help Tsu-kun, Spanner oni-san? "**_ asked Nagi, trying to believe Spanner words.

 _ **" we will plan now. Come with me"**_

* * *

 **Italy : Airport (6 hours later)**

They managed to arrive 6 hours earlier the jet have been modified by Vongola engineering so that the speed of the jet become twice times faster than normal jet. When they step out from the jet, they are welcomed by severel bodyguards with 4 cars.

All of the Vongola assembled forming a circle, Giotto gives them orders.

"Now, all of the girls and lambo will get in the first car. Elena, I want you to check in into the hotel and lead them okay? If anything happen, call the bodyguard. I have prepared 10 bodyguards for guarding you all. " said Giotto.

" alright, Primo" said Elena.

"My guardians and sons, we will go straight to Gesso Basement. Make sure you have prepared everything. Take the 3 other cars. When we arrived there, we will take our position. Make sure to take care of yourself, do your best! " said Giotto, facing his guardians and the kids.

" Alright! " said all of them in unison.

" Now, let's go" said Giotto, already walking toward the second car. All of them follow Giotto.

"Good luck everybody. Do your best! " shout the girls together.

" we will" replied Takeshi and the others kids. Vongola guardian already focusing on their job. They need to hurry.

Then, all the 4 cars drived to their destination.

* * *

 **Gesso Basement: Spanner room. (at the same time)**

 _ **"at last! "**_ said Spanner.

 _ **" you have done it? "**_ asked Shoichi, Nagi look at things that Spanner holding.

 _ **" yeah. Now we can start the rescuing "**_ said Spanner with a smile. He show the equipment. He passed it to Nagi and Spanner.

 _ **" Shoichi, this glasses has been installed a map of this Basement. You need to click the button and it will show you the way. You also can put the tracker to someone and you can track them using your glasses. I want you to put one of the tracker to Nagi. This is your new boomerang, I have upgraded it so it can also shoot with the bullet inside. This is two type of bullet, the blue one can make people sleep and the red one can kill or hurt people. The bullet is small so it will not effect the boomerang speed. Wear this watch, it has a camera in it. So you can record any scene. The ear piercings will help you to hear what I or Nagi saying, the small microphone should be hide inside your clothes. "**_ Explain Spanner.

 _ **"Wow, your invention is great! You are so brilliant "**_ said Shoichi, his eyes shining because he too excited.

 _ **"It's nothing really, I know how to make it because I have done many jobs before. and each of them teach me a new things."**_ replied Spanner.

 _ **"hmm.. maybe I need to work too"**_ said Shoichi.

 _ **"you're working now"**_ replied Spanner. The both of them laugh together.

 _ **"Spanner onii-san, what about me?"**_ asked Nagi pulling Spanner's clothes.

 _ **"Oh, for you I have the same device accept for the glasses and boomerang. But don't worry, I have something new for you. This is Ice spray, you can spray you opponent or things. This device capable of freezing anything it comes in contact with. This is laser, it will help you to infiltration and breaking free from traps. This ring, will help you to increase your mist power. We need you mist power so that our plan can be reach. "**_ explain Spanner.

 _ **"amazing ! thank you Spanner onii-san"**_ said Nagi, jumping around.

 _ **"Now, get ready. We will save Tsuna now"**_ said Spanner.

 _ **"Alright!"**_

 _ **TBC**_


	14. Chapter 14 : Got you Back

**Gesso Basement : In the alley.**

 _ **"What is the condition there?"**_ asked Shoichi to the microphone inside his clothes. He is currently walking through the alley toward the laboratory. Spanner is the only one who stay at his room, supervise and coordinate Shoichi and Nagi. He hacking Gesso network to connect his computer to the cctv and secret doors.

 _ **"There are two people guarding the laboratory door and two people guarding inside the laboratory. The four of them wearing white coat, and white mask. "**_ reported Spanner.

Shoichi shocked when he heard this, his father must be one of them. He let his bang hide his eyes. Nagi noticed the difference in Shoichi's face, she hold Shoichi's hand tightly.

 _ **"We need to do this Shoichi onii-san. I know it's hard. We will not hurt them right, we just need them to unconscious just like what Spanner onii-san had said."**_ said Nagi, try to reassure Shoichi. They need each other support so that their plan can be done.

 _ **"You're right Nagi-chan. We can do this. Thank you"**_ said Shoichi with a smile.

 _ **"Spanner, is there anyone walking at the alleys? What about Byakuran-san, is he there?"**_ asked Shoichi to Spanner.

 _ **"No, the alleys clear. Byakuran-san also not there. He in his bed, sleeping. You can start now."**_ Said Spanner.

 _ **"Here we go"**_ said Shoichi, slowly walking along the alleys toward the laboratory. Nagi nodding her head and slowly following Shoichi from the back.

* * *

After a few minutes past, they could see the door of the laboratory.

 _ **"Spanner onii-san is true, there two person standing at the door."**_ Whisper Nagi. Shoichi nodding his head.

 _ **"Go first Nagi-chan"**_ said Shoichi while hiding at the wall. Nagi start to running toward the two man. The two man realize Nagi's footstep, they chase over Nagi. When one of them get to captured Nagi, suddenly two boomerang are unleash behind them. The boomerang the shoot the small bullet to the two man back causing them to bend their body and let Nagi free because of the ache at their back. Second later both of the man already on the ground, unconscious.

 _ **"Sorry Ojisan, you only will be sleep for 8 hours"**_ said Nagi to the two man. Then, she smiling at Shoichi.

 _ **"Be careful, the one of the man inside are walking toward the door. They might have heard you."**_ Warned Spanner. They could hear Spanner's voice clearly through the ear piercings. Both Shoichi and Nagi try to hide themselves beside the doors. Left side is Nagi and right side is Shoichi. When the door opened, they don't make a move at all. The man walk outside the room and noticed Shoichi, he tried to attack Shoichi but Nagi make her first move. She opened the spray given by Spanner and pointed at his opponent. Shoichi could see her moves, nodded his head. Nagi press the spray and causing the liquid splattered at the back of the man. The liquid slowly freezing and it spread the whole man's body. The man freeze at where he standing. Shoichi smiled and give thump up to Nagi. Nagi replied with shy smile.

Shoichi try to take a peek at the laboratory, he saw a man sitting at the table with his computer. The man look like doing something. Without he noticing, Nagi also taking a peek too. But Nagi is the one noticing the glass prison at the other side of the laboratory. Nagi gasped, her shaky hand pointing at the brunette inside the prison.

 _ **"Tsu-kun..?"**_ said Nagi with shocked tone.  
Hearing this, Shoichi immediately looked at Nagi, then his gaze follow Nagi's hand only to see the brunette inside the glass prison. Both of them widen their eyes. They never thought will see Tsuna this bad. Nagi already running toward the glass prison, but before she could revealed herself, Shoichi caught her.

 _ **"Wait Nagi-chan, we need to look at the situation here before doing something. Either Tsuna or our life might be in danger."**_ said Shoichi, try to calm Nagi.

 _ **"I'm sorry , Shoichi onii-san."**_ Said Nagi, let his head looking at the ground.

 _ **"It's okay Nagi-chan"**_ said Shoichi.

 _ **"Spanner, could you tell us what the man are doing? "**_ asked Shoichi to Spanner at the other line.

 _ **"The man is making a new flame. But the computer is connecting to glass prison."**_ Explain Spanner while typing something at his computer.

 _ **"Could it be they still want to experimenting Tsu-kun even though Tsu-kun already in the bad shape ?"**_ asked Nagi with teary eyes looking straight at the man. The man's back is facing them so he still couldn't realize them, who are already inside the room.

 _ **"Now Nagi-chan, I will try to distract the man. You must go to Tsunayoshi-kun and get him out of the prison. I will help you after I finish with that man."**_ ordered Shoichi. Nagi nodded her head.

Shoichi walk at the man. The man heard footsteps at his back, he turned around. Only to be welcomed by Shoichi's punch. The man stumbled at the floor but he automatically get up after that. The man get something inside his pocket and swallow it. The man body become bigger and his muscle could be seen. Shoichi observe his opponent, although the man face are hidden by the mask but he could clearly noticed. The man in front of him is his father. He knows well.

Nagi approach the glass prison and try to open the door but fail. It has a password. Nagi tried again to put anything to be the password but still failed. Then she could heard Spanner give him instructions.

 _ **"Nagi, I need you to use your laser. Make a large hole that allow you to get inside the glass prison."**_ Said Spanner.

 _ **"Alright Spanner Onii-san"**_ said Nagi.  
Nagi take out her laser and push the button to opened the laser, she make a passage that allow her to get in. When she get inside the prison, she run toward Tsuna.

 _ **"Tsu-kun, wake up. I need you to wake up. Please"**_ said Nagi, desperately. Tsuna disn't respond. Nagi don't have any choice left, she try to pick up Tsuna but her hand get through Tsuna. She shock.

 _ **"No..no..no.. Tsu-kun, you can't disappear."**_ Plead Nagi, still trying to hold Tsuna body but failed.

 _ **"Calm down Nagi"**_ Nagi could heard Spanner instruction.

 _ **"But how can I calm down, I can't hold Tsu-kun at all"**_ cried Nagi.

 _ **"I want you to use your flame on Tsuna, only to materialize his body for a while."**_ Said Spanner again.

 _ **"but how?"**_ asked Nagi.

 _ **"Imagine with your mind. Imagine Tsunayoshi are not transparent anymore. Don't forget to focusing all your power toward the ring that I gave you, let your resolve empowering you."**_ explain Spanner.

 _ **"I will try."**_ Nagi closed her eyes and focusing her power toward the ring. She have the resolve, resolve to save Tsuna. After she imagined Tsuna in her head, she touched Tsuna. Mist flame engulfing Tsuna and the flame been absorbed by Tsuna. Tsuna's body slowly could be seen clearly again. Not transparent anymore.

Nagi opened her eyes, then she smile gratefully. Cannot hold it anymore, she embraced Tsuna tightly. After few second, she get up and let her shoulder under Tsuna's right hand. She tried to bring Tsuna outside the prison but could not. Tsuna's limping body still feel heavy against her body. She called for Shoichi, but Shoichi still in his fighting against his father.

Shoichi heard Nagi calling for him, he ready to let his father unconscious. He throw two boomerang toward his father. One in front of his father while the other one behind his father. But, her father are too quick and managed to avoid his attack.

 _ **"Arhh..what should I do, Otau-san is too fast"**_ sigh Shoichi.

 _ **"Shoichi"**_ Shoichi could heard Spanner's voice.

 _ **"yes Spanner"**_ replied Shoichi

 _ **"open you watch. Put the glass at your eyes level. You can see you Otau-san movements and it help you to predict your Otou-san movements next"**_ explain Spanner.

 _ **"Why don't you explain it earlier?!"**_ annoyed Shoichi.

 _ **"ah, I don't know you will need to use it. Oh well, it still not too late for telling you now."**_ answered Spanner.

 _ **"heh, alright then. It's a relieved you are still telling me. Now, need to focus."**_ Shoichi let his hand the same level as his eyes. He observe his father movements and throw one boomerang first, then he throw again his boomerang at other direction. Eventually, it a successful and the boomerang let blue bullet out and shoot at his father. After a second, his father stumbled at the ground, unconscious.

 _ **"At last, I'm so sorry Otou-san. I will bring you with me."**_ Shoichi pick up his father at let his father at his shoulder. He could feel the difference of his father weight now. Too light for an old man. Shoichi approach the glass prison where Nagi and Tsuna still in there. Nagi have hard time to bring Tsuna out the prison. Shoichi let go his father first and get Tsuna out of the prison , Nagi follow him. Shoichi walk toward his father.

 _ **"Okay Nagi-chan. we need your power now. Sent us to Spanner's room back. "**_ said Shoichi.

 _ **" alright Shoichi onii-san"**_ Nagi focusing her power, maybe this time a bit tough because she need to transport the 4 of them. After a while, mist flame engulfed them and they dissappear.

* * *

 **Gesso Basement : Spanner's room.**

Spanner who are listening the conversation from his computer, smiled and waiting for their returning. After 3 minutes, he could see a mist flame in his room. Then, revealing four people :  
Shoichi, Nagi, Senri and Tsuna. Nagi stumbled to the floor, she exhausted for using her power too much.

 _ **"Are you okay Nagi? "**_ asked Spanner, run toward her.

 _ **" yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry about me, please save Tsu-kun"**_ said Nagi, try to catching her breath. Shoichi give Tsuna too Spanner and Spanner bought Tsuna to his bed.

 _ **"We just need to return his flame back. "**_ Spanner open the jar cover, and the flame inside start returning to Tsuna's body slowly .

 _ **" Tsu-kun body is not trembling and cold anymore. I'm glad"**_ said Nagi, who is already gripping Tsuna's hand. She had a tears in the corner of her eyes and she smiling. The three of them smile wholeheartedly.

 _ **"We got you back Tsunayoshi-kun"**_

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 : Battle begin

The progress the flame returning back at Tsuna's body are too slow. Before they can enjoy their victory, they heard a voice. A voice that torturing them the most.

 _ **"Look at this, what we got here."**_

The three of them gasped. They know this voice. They turn around their head only to be welcomed by someone who standing right behind them.

 _ **"By..Byaku..ran-s..an"**_ stuttered Shoichi.

 _ **"yes. I am"**_ said Byakuran with devilish smile.

 _ **"but I saw you sleep in your room"**_ said Spanner, don't believe what he see in front of him. Nagi hid herself behind Shoichi. She scared with Byakuran, very scared.

 _ **"That's not me. It's only a pillow."**_ Said Byakuran.

 _ **"W-what?"**_ stuttered Spanner.

 _ **"Onii-san, what should we do?"**_ asked Nagi, trembling. Shoichi griped Nagi hand tightly. The truth is he also scared, and don't know what to do.

 _ **"We need to run, Spanner"**_ whisper Shoichi.

 _ **"I know."**_ replied Spanner. He try to move to the right side but Byakuran cut him.

 _ **"No. I will not let you go this time."**_ said Byakuran while staring straight to Spanner eyes. Before Spanner could move his eyes, Byakuran controlling Spanner's mind by snapping his fingers. Spanner's eyes widen, his pupil become smaller and dull. Shoichi and Nagi still don't aware with this because they never see Byakuran controlling people.

 _ **"W-what is he doing?"**_ asked Nagi, strange with Byakuran behavior. But before Shoichi could answered Nagi, he was cut by Byakuran.

 _ **"Spanner, close the jar's cover."**_ ordered Byakuran

 _ **"Yes Master Byakuran"**_ said Spanner, monotone. Then, he closed the jar's cover as Byakuran ordered. The flame that are transferring to Tsuna are cut off. Shoichi and Nagi shock with Spanner's action.

 _ **"No! Spanner onii-san, What are you doing? Tsu-kun need his flame back"**_ Nagi pulled Spanner hand, try to take the jar but Spanner's grip at the jar is too tight.

 _ **"Spanner, why are you following Byakuran's order?"**_ asked Shoichi, looking at Spanner's face. Shoichi shocked then he muttered **"Spanner, you...being controlled? When?"**

 _ **"Let him go!"**_ scream Shoichi, facing Byakuran with angry face.

 _ **"No way sho-chan. I still need him to finish my invension, the Gola Mosca"**_ said Byakuran with devilish smile.

 _ **"W-what?"**_ shocked Shoichi.

 _ **"I don't have time for you, sho-chan. Senri, get up"**_ ordered Byakuran. Senri opened his eyes which is still dull, he then standing straight waiting for his Master order.

 _ **"Spanner, Senri, tie them up. "**_ Ordered Byakuran.

 _ **" yes Master Byakuran"**_ said Senri and Spanner in unison.

Shoichi heard this, he grab Nagi's hand and try to run away. But Nagi stop her movements.

 _ **"What about Tsu-kun, we need to get him with us too"**_ plead Nagi.

 _ **"ah, I forgot"**_ said Shoichi. But when they look back at Tsuna, Byakuran already next to Tsuna. Spanner and Senri are in front of them already in fighting mode.

 _ **"wrong moves Sho-chan, if you don't want I kill Tsu-chan, you need to give up. Let Spanner and Senri tie you up. "**_ said Byakuran, his hand already grip the knife, aim to Tsuna's throat.

 _ **" Stopppp! "**_ scream Nagi, she run toward Byakuran. Ready to attack Byakuran but Spanner catch her. Nagi try to resist, trying her hard to run next to Tsuna. Spanner take action by tie Nagi's hand. Nagi use her flame, to escape from Spanner. She light up her flame only to extinguished back. She frown.

 _ **"Why? why my flame not working? "**_ said Nagi while she trying to release from Spanner hold.

 _ **"oh yaa.. I forgot to tell you, the rope has a power to nullify someone flame. "**_ said Byakuran with a giggles.

Shoichi stunted at his place, he just don't know what to do. Everything is wrong, Nagi, Tsuna, Spanner and his father all in Byakuran's hand.  
'what should I do. But, I can't give up. Think.. think.. ' thought Shoichi.

But his thoughts are cut by a warning alarm, all over the basement. Byakuran stunted for a while then a devilish smile could be see in his face.

 _ **"So, Vongola have arrived. Let' s welcome them with a party. "**_ said Byakuran, still with his devilish smile. Then, he claps his hand twice. Spanner move from his spot and slowly come to Byakuran. He bow.

 _ **" Settle the Gola Mosca. I need them for the welcoming party for Vongola. Do it fast"**_ ordered Byakuran.

nodding his head, Spanner replied with _**" I will do it now, Master Byakuran"**_ still in monotonous voice.  
He take the jar that still have half of Tsuna flame and walk toward his workshop, next to his room.

Without Byakuran noticing, Shoichi already launching his boomerang at Byakuran's back, ready to shot Byakuran with red bullet, that will kill his enemy directly. But his plan fail when Byakuran were shield by Senri. As the bullet were fired, it hit Senri, causing him to fall to the ground. Blood flowing out from Senri body.

 _ **"No.. no.. not Otou-san. Why?! "**_ scream Shoichi, run toward Senri. he embraced his father body, which already cold. He use his sun flame to heal his father's wound but Byakuran already at his back.

 _ **" Onii-san! watch out! "**_ shout Nagi but it's to late. Byakuran already take his action, he tie Shoichi with the same rope as Nagi's. All of Shoichi's flame extinguished immediately.

 _ **" Let me go. let me heal my Otou-san, he will die if I don't treat him. "**_ screamed Shoichi with a tears running at his cheek.

 _ **" Why should you heal the wound that you make? It's all your fault. You're the one who fired the bullet at you "Otou-san". Then, why are you crying now? "**_ psycho Byakuran, he smiled with a dark giggles. This is his opportunity to let the boy give up and not resist anymore.

 _ **"... my... my.. fault, It's.. all.. my.. fault. Noooo!"**_ scream Shoichi again.

 _ **"yes.. It's all your fault, you killed your own Otou-san. you kill him"**_ whisper Byakuran to Shoichi ears.  
 _ **"I.. Killed.. otou-san, I killed him.. "**_ muttered Shoichi, his face blank, his eyes shock.

 _ **" Onii-chan! don't hear Byakuran voice . You don't have any intention to kill your Otou-san. It's all because of him that your father in that state. Stop blaming yourself! "**_ scream Nagi, just to let Shoichi heard her. But her effort wasted when Shoichi don't even heard her. Shoichi keep muttering the same word. He stopped hearing others sound, he already in his own mind, torturing himself.

Byakuran giggles when he sees this, he let his hand on Shoich's head. Shoichi just let Byakuran do whatever to him. His eyes were hidden by his bang and his mouth still muttering the same words over and over again.

Nagi's tears running down her cheek, she alone again now. Tsuna still unconscious and the people who help her before already in Byakuran's hand. She scared, sad and fell helpless. Nothing she could do now, only to wait her family's help.

 _ **"hahaha! you're alone now Nagi-chan, do you want to feel being controlled too? "**_ asked Byakuran with dark giggles.

 _ **" Never! "**_ scream Nagi, she just staring at the floor. She know if she look at Byakuran's eyes, maybe she will be controlled to. She need to stay in her own mind till her family defeat Byakuran.

 _ **" Then, shall we watch a movie? "**_ asked Byakuran again as he pushed a button, revealing a wide screen. After a minutes, all vongola's member could be seen in the cctv. They are seperate to four groups and they walk in different routes.

 _ **" Papa! Uncles! Nii-chan! Brothers! I'm here, help me. Tsu-kun is here too. Please help us. Could you hear me? "**_ begging Nagi with a shout.

 _ **" ahh, It's a futile Nagi-chan. They will never hear you. "**_ chuckled Byakuran.

 _ **" They will find us, they will save us. I know the capable to defeat you"**_ said Nagi with determined face.

 _ **"we'll see who gonna win this fight"**_ said Byakuran, this time with a smirk.

After a while, Spanner get out from his workshop then ready to report in to Byakuran.

 _ **"Master Byakuran, I have done my jobs. The Gola Moscas have ready for their first launching. This is the program that will control the Gola Mosca"**_ said Spanner, still with dull eyes, blank face.

 _ **"Well done Spanner-chan. I need you to control them. I will watch the movie as it goes on with Nagi-chan. right Nagi-chan? "**_ said Byakuran. Nagi hide her eyes behind her bang. silent herself.

 _ **" I will control the Gola Mosca as you ordered"**_ said Spanner. He take his computer and install the program. Then he start the controling.

 _ **"Sent all the Gola Mosca to all of the exit. Start the wars"**_ ordered Byakuran. Spanner nodded and press enter button.

Suddenly, the ground shaken and they could hear flame activation from the workshop. Then, one by one Gola Mosca flying toward their destination.

 _ **"Let the game begin "**_

 _ **TBC**_


	16. Chapter 16 : Resolve

**Gesso Basement : Door 1.**

Giotto, Lampo, and Kyoya already walking toward the first door. When they already arrive in front of the door, they saw a security door lock at the left door. The door is made of metal, usually it hard to broke but Giotto had an idea.

"Lampo, I need your thunder to broke this door lock. It will help us to open the door. " ordered Giotto while observe the security door lock.

"alright Primo. Back off you two." said Lampo. He rise up his hand and a second later a thunder flame already gather at his hand. He aiming at the door lock. The door lock explode and there's an electric around the door. Automatically, the door opened by itself.

"Wow" said Kyoya but still with his blank face.

"Good Job, Lampo" praised Giotto.

"yata yata, It's a small matter" but Lampo words are cut by a warning alarm.

"Looks like your job is not good enough" smirk Kyoya.

"shut up brat" annoyed Lampo.

Suddenly, they could hear the sound of flame unleash from the alley. A second later, they could see a robot flying across the alleys,the Gola Mosca.

"ops.. our enemy already noticed us" said Giotto, already in HDWM.

"yata yata, there's only one robot. we can defeat them in a blink of an eye." said Lampo with confident. But again his prediction wrong when reveal other nine Gola Mosca.

"you wrong again, uncle Lampo" Kyoya smirk again but he also already in fighting mode. Ready to attack the enemy with his tonfas.

"I'm not that old to called as Uncle" angry Lampo.

* * *

 **Gesso Basement : Door 2.**

Daemon,G, Takeshi, and Ryohei already entered the second door. It's all thanks to Daemon mist flame. Daemon help others to pass through the door smoothly using his flame. They continue their journey along the alleys until they heard a warning alarm.

"oh ho, It seems someone already let the enemy notices us. " said Daemon with a smirk.

"hey, why do you look happy for that" shout G.

"maa..maa, don't fight uncles." said Takeshi.

"The robot are extreme!"said Ryohei

"what robot?" asked G.

"That robot to the Extreme!" said Ryohei , pointing toward the Gola Mosca, which already flying toward them.

"W-what?!" shocked G.

"nufufu.. you should stop that. you're annoyed me." stated Daemon.

"heh!" said G, while crossing his hand.

"err.. Uncles, the robot is not only one" said Takeshi. After hearing that, the three of them observe the alleys which the Gola Mosca already dlying toward them. They widen their eyes.

"W-wait, is it five robot?"asked G, still observe their enemy.

"Oh ho, it's ten actually" answered Daemon.

"To the Extreme!" shout Ryohei.

* * *

 **Gesso Basement : Door 3.**

Alaude,Mukuro, Miyoshi are walking toward the door. When they nearing the door, suddenly they could hear a warning alarm.

"Kufufu, they already detect us huh? " said Mukuro.  
" but how? we don't do anything yet" asked Miyoshi, curiously.

"hn, these herbivores never doing things calmly. " said Alaude.

" what do you mean, Uncle Alaude? "

" kufufu, he means our father and the uncles. maybe our brothers too" answered Mukuro.

"hn" answered Alaude.

"wow, How do you know? " asked Miyoshi.

" we know them well" smirk Mukuro.

Then, the door opened automatically. Revealing 10 Gola Mosca. already in fighting state.

"Let's bite them to death! "

* * *

 **Gesso Basement : Door 4**

Knuckle, Ugetsu, Hayato are in front of the door. The door still closed and they stop to think what to do.

" The door is closed and there's security door lock there. So, what should we do? " asked Ugetsu.

" explode it to the extreme! " shout Knuckle.

" tch. Our enemy will detect us. " said Hayato.

" So, you have any idea hayato-kun? " asked Asari while looking at Hayato.

" I can hack it" stated Hayato.

"you can? " asked Ugetsu, curiously.

" yes, of course. I'm a genius after all. " said Hayato confidently. He go to the security door lock and push some button in it. Second later, the door open itself.

" wow! " said Ugetsu and Knuckle in unison.

Hayato smiled proudly, but his smiled were change to frown when he heard a warning alarm.

" tch, what I have gone wrong? " said Hayato. Then his eyes widen when he see Gola Mosca flying toward them. not just one but 10 que in a line.

" haha, wrong move boy" said Ugetsu.

"Let's face them to the Extreme! " shout Knuckle.

* * *

 **Gesso Basement : Spanner's room.**

 _ **"hahaha, look at their surprised face."**_ laughed Byakuran. He is currently sitting on a chair next to Nagi, while watching the cctv and eating his favorite candy, marshmallow.

 _ **"do you want some, Nagi-chan? "**_ asked Byakuran, while offering the marshmallow to Nagi but Nagi just stared it with hatred. _ **"Oh, I forgot. Your hand are tied up. "**_ said Byakuran again with giggling.

 _ **"I never want anything from you. All you do to us just to make us suffering. Why you do this to us? We never do anything bad to you. Please, have a mercy"**_ said Nagi with teary eyes.

 _ **"hmm.. You don't do anything to me but your family are. The Vongola"**_ stated Byakuran with a meaningful smile.

 _ **"But, it's all your fault for experimenting human. They have feeling too. not just you. "**_ said Nagi.

 _ **"Do I have a feeling? My life just for fun, and watching others suffering are my entertainment. All my experiment are for making a new weapon for people in mafia. So, I not in the wrong path. "**_ said Byakuran, confidently.

 _ **"You're wrong. Human life is precious thing, what they feel, their experience , their bond, their knowledge. All of that make them a human. Every human have a chance to lead their own path. Not like what you do to them. You control them!"**_ angered Nagi. She just can't accept what Byakuran have done to others.

 _ **"You have your gut to oppose me? Do you know what position you're in? I can do whatever I want to you right now. "**_ said Byakuran with angered and serious tone. Nagi shivered when she heard what Byakuran is saying. She just look at her own feet, waiting for a punishment.

Byakuran look at Nagi, still with his outrage. Then, he could see that Nagi is shivering. Smirking he said _**" Well, looks like you scared with me. If you don't want I do anything to you, you need to stay silent. You're annoying me."**_

Nagi just follow what Byakuran said, she just too scared even just to look at Byakuran face. She stay silent until they could hear an explosion from cctv screen. Nagi take a peek to look at the screen but her eyes was caught to only look at the screen. Her families are struggling to fight the Gola Mosca.

'Please be save, everybody'

* * *

 **Gesso Basement : Path 2.**

"Tch! What are this things? why all of our attack don't effect them at all. " annoyed G while his eyes watch as his attack reflect back and don't effect his enemy at all.

"Nufufu.. the enemy are quite clever to make something like this" said Daemon, while attacking one of the Gola Mosca by using his Scythe to make his illusion.

"so, what are we going to do now? they have surround us" said Takeshi , sweat dropped as he look at his surrounding. At his back are Ryohei, while at the right and left side are Daemon and G. They shield each others back. And 10 Gola Mosca already in front of them. Suddenly, one of the Gola Mosca fired an flame attack straight to them.

"Woa! dogde that to the extreme!" shout Ryohei while dodged the attack together with the others. The flame that have been fired, crashed with the other Gola Mosca. The Gola Mosca burned and explode without a minutes.

"hey, That's it. we can use their own weapon to eliminate the robot one by one." said G.

"Let's do it!" said Takeshi. They do the same thing, trick the enemy by using themselves as a bait. One by one the Gola Mosca explode. Until only left 5 Gola Mosca. But Spanner control them with excellently, he manage not to fall for their trick.

"Nufufu, the enemy already know our trick. we need a new plan" said Daemon. Then, he let his mist to surround the four of them so that the enemy don't see them. They start to planing for their next moves.

"what about you possess them to the extreme, Uncle Daemon?" said Ryohei.

"oh ho, quite good idea but I can't possess thing. My body might be in danger or I can't return back to my body." explain Daemon.

"What about let they attack each by using the same trick but when they try to escape, you can change their direction so that they still facing the attack. " said G.

" I have an idea. If we want it to be fast. how about uncle Daemon multiple himself and do exactly what uncle G said. You can do that right, Uncle Daemon? "said Takeshi.

" Nufufu. Of course I can, It just a simple matter" replied Daemon.

"woa! Uncle Daemon is extreme! So... what will we do? " asked Ryohei.

" baka! we will be the bait of course" said G, annoyingly.

"oh, that's right to the extreme! " said Ryohei happyly. He just get what the idea are.

" haha, Onii-san making a joke" laughed Takeshi.

"Nufufu, that's it. Let's start now. "

* * *

 **Gesso Basement : Path 4.**

" Triple bomb! " shout Hayato while throwing 24 dynamite stick to Gola Moscas. When the dynamite exploded, all around the alleys full of smoke. Hayato smiled satisfy. But his smile dropped when he could see behind the smoke, the Gola Mosca still standing straight and there's no even a scratch on Gola Moscas. Not even one.

"what?! " said Hayoto, unbelief what he saw. Then he was cut by Knuckle. Knuckle run toward one of the Gola Mosca and launch his maximum break.

" Maximum Break! " shout Knuckle. after a second, he still waiting for an effect to the Gola Mosca but nothing happen.

" even my extreme Maximum Break doesn't give effect at all? " said Knuckle sweatdropped.

" Let me try, Hisame! " said Ugetsu while performing his technique, the frozen rain. When the ice nearing to the Gola Mosca, the Gola Mosca emit a flame on it body which causing the ice to melt.

The three of them widen their eyes. They can't believe any of their technique affect them. When the Gola Moscas start to chasing them, they start to run.

" This is crazy! where should we hiding? " asked Hayato as he running straight.

" Haha, I think there's no place for us to hide" said Asari who are also running behind Hayato.

"This is not extremely manliness " said Knuckle. He suddenly stop and facing the Gola Moscas.

" No no no, we need a plan. Our attack not even left a scratch to them. " said Hayato while pulling Knuckle running with him.

" woaa! we can't do the plan if we are running" said Knuckle.

"and we can't just stand there waiting for death" continued Ugetsu.

"then we will plan now. I will give us time to hide " said Hayato while sticking his dynamite at the wall of the alley. Then, he shout " Bomp Trap" while running toward the hiding place.

The dynamite explode and once again the alley surrounded by smoke. The Gola Moscas stop trying to search for their enemy, but nothing. Their enemy dissappear in the smoke.

At the junction of the alley, stood 3 peoples hiding from the Gola Moscas.

"Haha, good job Hayato-kun" said Ugetsu.

"There's no time for that, let's plan. What should we do? " asked Hayato, seriously.

" my Maximum boxing doesn't affect them at all. The techniques of both of you also don't give them fail too. I think, why don't we combine our attack. Maybe when flame of sun, rain and storm combine, that will affect them. " said Knuckle while letting his right hand to support his chin and his left hand support his right hand elbow.

" That's a good idea, Knuckle. I can use my Kuzuryu Kawakuzure for my attack and Taki No Mai to mirroring us. That will help tricking the robots" said Ugetsu.

"I can use Double bombs and mini bombs, rocket bombs, speed bombs and bomb blitz. " said Hayato.

" I will use my Maximum Boxing but it only for 3 minutes. That's extremely enough for us right? " said Knuckle.

" yes. Now I will go first and the two of you will start attacking them. " said Ugetsu, already walking toward the alley.

" yeah! " said Hayato and Knuckle, already in fighting stances.

* * *

 **Gesso Basement : Outside Door 3**

Alaude is currently on the ground after being attack by Gola Mosca's fast move. He try to restrain his enemy but fail because the enemy able to predict his next moves. Mukuro still trying to trick the Gola Mosca using his illusion while Miyoshi is currently flying after trying attacking the Gola Moscas. All of their technique are deadlock.

"Uncle Alaude! Are you okay?" asked Miyoshi, worried. He is currently flying above Alaude, to make sure Alaude is okay.

"I'm fine herbivore" answered Alaude.

"Uncle, what should we do now?" asked Mukuro. He looking at Alaude now. Suddenly, one of The Gola Moscas punch toward him.

"watch out Mukuro!" warned Miyoshi but it's too late. Mukuro's body already been punch by Gola Mosca, causing him to flying toward the tree. Mukuro unconscious.

"Mukuro!" shout Miyoshi but he don't get any response from Mukuro. He flying toward Mukuro. Then he shout again, "Mukuro! Mukuro! Wake up!" but still Mukuro doesn't move at all. Miyoshi shocked when he heard someone calling him.

"Miyoshi! Watch out!" shout Alaude, running toward Miyoshi and Mukuro. Miyoshi look at his back and he could see that two Gola Moscas on the way to firing an attack. He closed his eyes, thinking for the worst. After he heard a firing sound, he wait for seconds but he doesn't feel anything. When he opened his eyes, Alaude is in front of him, hindering him from the attack instead allowing himself to be shot. Miyoshi eyes widen and slowly Alaude body fall to the ground.

"No! No! Uncle Alaude!" shout Miyoshi, shaking Alaude body but don't get any response. Now both of Alaude and Mukuro are injured because of the Gola Moscas. Miyoshi is angry. He stood straight and start flying toward the Gola Moscas. Attacking one by one.

* * *

 **With Mukuro.**

Mukuro is surrounded by pitch of black. He confuse and try to looking at his surroundings.

"Where I am?" asked Mukuro. After a minutes, he still don't get any answer for his question. He try to remember what the last thing have happened.

"I was going to Italy with everybody. And.. and.. what is it again" murmured Mukuro, still trying to remember what happen.

"everyone look so depress. Why? Wait a minutes. Where Nagi? Where Tsuna?" asked Mukuro, already panicking.

"ah! They are kidnapped. We go to Italy to get them back. Ahhh.. my body hurts!" screamed Mukuro. Then, he remembered again that he is currently fighting.

"Maybe that's why my body hurt. I got a punch by the robot. " said Mukuro. Suddenly, he could hear a voice. Voice that he missed so much, Nagi's voice.

"Please be safe, everybody"

"Nagi! Where are you? Answer me! Nagi!" shout Mukuro with desperated tone. Then, he could see that Nagi is currently tied up to a chair and beside her is a man, currenly smiling while watching a monitor.

"Wait! That us who are currently fighting! Ah! I was unconscious? I need to wake up now. I need to save Nagi." determined Mukuro. He closed his eyes and focusing on waking up.

Mukuro opened his eyes and blink twice. He remember what he should do. Waking up from his position, he try to look at his surroundings. He could see Alaude, unconscious and Miyoshi is attacking the Gola Moscas. Alone.

Mukuro run toward Miyoshi and help him. When the Gola Moscas already surround Miyoshi, he transport Miyoshi out of the position to beside him. Miyoshi's face look shocked. Then, Miyoshi face him.

"Ah Mukuro-kun, you're alright! I'm glad" said Miyoshi, hugging Mukuro. He just feel too relieve when he see his friend alright.

"Kufufu...Yeah, I'm okay. I don't know you worried about me that much" said Mukuro with a smirk.

"Of course I am" said Miyoshi but his talk are cut.

"Herbivores, you need to focus" said Alaude. He already get up and in fighting stances.

"Ah Uncle Alaude! You're alright too. " said Miyoshi, happily and already running toward Alaude. Mukuro following him.

"Kufufu,that was expected besides he is most powerful in Vongola" smirk Mukuro again.

"Enough of that. Herbivore, I need you to apply the same technique that you have applied to that herbivore while ago" said Alaude, already serious.

"Like this? " asked Mukuro while transporting himself from beside Miyoshi to beside Alaude.

"Yes. When the enemy nearing me, I need you to use that. " said Alaude again.

"Kufufu.. alright then"said Mukuro.

"what should I do then? " asked Miyoshi.

"you just sit there. This will take a while. Let's go herbivore" Said Alaude. Alaude try to attacking the Gola Moscas again. When the Gola Moscas try to attack him, Mukuro do his job by transporting Alaude to other side. This give Alaude opportunity to handcuff the enemy. After he handcuff, the handcuff multiplied and changing shape to match the enemy's body shape to completely restain them. Then, he pull the handcuff chain causing the handcuff to become smaller and smaller then it crushing the Gola Moscas till nothing left.

"Wow!" said Mukuro and Miyoshi, amused.

* * *

 **Gesso Basement : Path 1**

"Zero Point Breakthrough : First Edition" said Giotto while crossing his hand. Seconds later, ice start forming at the Gola Moscas. Then the ice continues to form until it froze all the Gola Moscas. Giotto walking back toward Lampo and Kyoya.

"That will do it for now. Let's go!" said Giotto.

"Awesome!" said Lampo and Kyoya in unison.  
They start to walking along the alley, but something stop them. They heard a cracking of the ice. They turned they face and find out that the ice are melting. The Gola Moscas launching dying will flame that causing the ice melting.

"W-what? No one can break this technique before. How they could?" said Giotto, sweatdropped.

"yata yata, we need to do something else. This is really troublesome to Ore-sama" said Lampo, lazily.

"They are strong" smirk Kyoya. Then he said again " I'll bite them to death". He bring out his two tonfas.

"Wait you two" said Giotto, holding both of Lampo and Kyoya hand. "That enemy is hard to defeat. We need each other so that we could forming a strong technique to defeat them" said Giotto again.

"How do you know that?" asked Kyoya.

"hmm.. just call it my Vongola Hyper Intuition" said Giotto, scratching his cheek.

"Okay then. What should we do now?" asked Kyoya again, already standing facing Giotto. The same goes to Lampo.

" Ore-sama can't think now" said Lampo.

"Now, I and Kyoya will attack the robot, while you will contribute you thunder flame to Kyoya's tonfas and when I firing, I need you to make the robot stay in one place by using your lightning flame. " said Giotto. Then he continues " oh ya, I need you to shield Kyoya when the robot try to attacking him by using your Shield. I don't need it because I'm using this Mantello, it's already help me to nullify attacks. "

"yare, yare.. I just can't say no to you, Primo" said Lampo with his lazy face.

"hn. Let's just bite them to death" said Kyoya.

"Let's go!" said Giotto.

* * *

 **With Tsuna**

Tsuna could feel his body sore, tired and sleepy. He can't think of anything. His mind numb just like his body. He just want to sleep and recover himself. He just stay where he were until he could heard noisy sound. It disturb him.

"What is that? So noisy. I want to sleep" said Tsuna while opening his eyes, wanting to search the source of the noisy sound. Then he could see people are fighting again robot.

"Why are they fighting? W-wait. I know the voice." He try too focusing more to the people and he recognize a person who flying right in front the robot. His eyes widen. "M-miyoshi? why is he fighting against that robot? since when he could fight?" questioned Tsuna but no one could hear him. He just talking to himself. He run toward Miyoshi, try to touch him when Miyoshi already on the ground.

"Miyoshi!" shouted Tsuna. Miyoshi turned his body toward Tsuna and started to run toward Tsuna. Tsuna smiled, he just missed Miyoshi. It feels so long since they meet each other. Miyoshi still running although he already right in front of Tsuna. Although Tsuna feel weird but he still open hand, ready to hug Miyoshi until Miyoshi pass through him and he realize that Miyoshi don't noticed it at all.

"W-why? " Tsuna shocked, he stared at his hand. Transparent. Tsuna horror.

"No..No.. I can't be dead" still in shocked, Tsuna just watch his brother as his brother run toward Mukuro and Alaude. He try once again to see either the three of them could see him or not. He run and standing right in front of them.

"Uncle Alaude, Miyoshi, Mukuro, could you see me? Please tell me you could see me. " said Tsuna, desprately but he still don't get any response from the three of them.

"NO!" screamed Tsuna as he fall to the ground, he let his knee on his face and his hand hugging his legs. He start to cry.

"Why? I don't do anything bad at all. Why this happening to me? " murmured Tsuna. Then he remembered Nagi.

"Wait, Nagi-chan is with me. How is she? " started Tsuna as he let his head up and try to search for Nagi. He run out the alleys and let his leg lead him toward a room. He pass through the door and what welcome him is the big monitor that showing a cctv record. He let his eyes observe the surrounding.

"Nagi-chan!" he shouted as he noticed Nagi being tied up at the chair. He run toward Nagi. As he nearing Nagi, he noticed Byakuran beside Nagi. He retreat and stop awhile.

"T-this guy. H-he the one do this to us" stated Tsuna while shivering. He still remember what Byakuran had done to him. He just couldn't help himself to not scare to Byakuran.

After a few minutes, Tsuna recover himself from the shock. "This man could not see me in my current state. So, I don't need to worry. I have to save Nagi. What should I do?" said Tsuna to himself. He let his eyes observe the surrounding once again. He could see a man who are currently controlling something using his laptop, a man who are bleeding and unconscious and a man who are just sit with hurt expression doing nothing but just staring at the unconscious man. Then, he let his eyes travel at the bed. His eyes widen and his mouth dumbfounded.

"M-me? My body" said Tsuna as he walk slowly toward the bed. When he arrive, he observe and touch his body. He could see his bosy still breathing but in slow pace.

"I'm alive. I'm really alive" said Tsuna happily. He just too happy and relief to see his body still breathing and alive.

"I need to go back to my body, I need to save Nagi-chan. I need to let they know I'm fine" said Tsuna again as he lie down at the same bed, at his own body. Then he closed his eyes.

Tsuna's hand start to moving and his eyes start to moving unrestly under the closed eyelid. Awhile later, his eyelid open slowly. He just stared at the ceiling until his mind could adjusting with the situation.

 _ **"ah Nagi-chan! "**_ snapped Tsuna, unconsciously shouting causing Byakuran and Nagi know he were already awake.

 _ **" Tsu-kun! "**_ shout Nagi, happy but at the same time worry.

 _ **" Looks like our little Tsu-chan already awake"**_ said Byakuran, smiling. He walk slowly toward Tsuna.

 _ **"Stop! don't come near me! "**_ screamed Tsuna, he back off slowly and get up from bed. He slowly back off to Nagi.

 _ **" Tsu-chan, you are a good boy right? why are you running from me? you know you couldn't go anywhere right? You will suffer more if you resist. "**_ said Byakuran, still walking toward Tsuna.

 _ **" I never give up to you, I will save Nagi-chan. This is my resolve"**_ said Tsuna with determined face. When he already beside Nagi, he let his flame out on his finger and cut the rope.

 _ **"Tsu-chan! you're alright right? thanks for helping me"**_ said Nagi with a smile although they not in a good situation.

 _ **"I'm fine, don't worry about me. We need to run, our family are not far from us. They will safe us"**_ said Tsuna to Nagi confidently.

 _ **"Ops, do you think I will let you go just like that?"**_ asked Byakuran, with devilish smile. He still walking toward the kids until they already at the corner of the wall. Tsuna and Nagi stop and try to search any opening so they could run away. But Byakuran's body is too big for their size and they just couldn't run from Byakuran.

 _ **"Now, let me tied you up again"**_ said Byakuran while holding both of Tsuna and Nagi's arm.

"Let them go! "

 _ **TBC**_


	17. Chapter 17 : Kizuna

**With Miyoshi.**

They were currently fighting the last Gola Mosca. Miyoshi was flying and release a huge sky flame toward the Gola Mosca causing a big explosion.

"That was the last one" said Miyoshi happily, he then landed on the floor and turn his body toward Mukuro and Alaude.

"hn. Mission complete" said Alaude.

"Kufufu.. Good job everyone" said Mukuro.

"so, where we should go now?" asked Miyoshi. Suddenly, he could feel that someone calling for him. He try to look around but couldn't find anything.

"Herbivore, are you listening to us? " said Alaude, looking straight toward Miyoshi

"what's wrong?" asked Mukuro with question look.

"I feel someone calling me." Answered Miyoshi.

"It just your imagination, herbivore. No one here other than us" said Alaude.

"hmm, I guess you right Uncle Alaude. I'm sorry" said Miyoshi.

"hn" answered Alaude. Then he continue to discuss where they should go.  
At the same time, Miyoshi could not concentrate at all. He is still bothered by the sound that he heard. Then, he could sense Tsuna nearby. Frantically he turned his body to search for Tsuna, and he could feel something pulling him toward a room. Slowly, he start walking toward the said room.

"Miyoshi! Where are you going?" shout Mukuro at the back. Mukuro and Alaude follow Miyoshi.

"I could sense Tsu-kun. It maybe my imagination but I want to make sure of it" said Miyoshi with determined face and still walking. Both Alaude and Mukuro silently following Miyoshi. A minute later,they already arrive at the door room. Miyoshi slowly opened the door. Suddenly, he could hear Tsuna's voice.

'Tsuna!' thought Miyoshi. He opened the door widely and what welcome him were a man standing right facing the corner and there's two kid around his age try to escape from that man. Both kids were scared.

"Let them go!" shouted Miyoshi.

* * *

 **Team 1**

Giotto, Lampo and Kyoya also have already finished fighting all the Gola Moscas. They continue walking along the alleys. As they walking, the alleys become more and more dark. Until they arrive at a place where only a torch alongside the wall. They still walking slowly and in caution, expecting any attack from enemy.

"Herbivores, there is prison there" said Kyoya as he see the prison. Lampo and Giotto immediately look toward Kyoya and following Kyoya gaze.

"you are right. Let see it" said Giotto.

"Ore-sama feel lazy" said Lampo with a lazy look.

"Lampo." Said Giotto. Lampo still ignoring Giotto. Again Giotto calling for Lampo. This time with a serious tone but not angry. "Lampo"

"yare yare, alright Primo" said Lampo, already feel threaten. They walk toward the prison and they could see kids that have been kidnapping by Gesso Famiglia. They also could see the bruise and wound at the kids body.

"How could they do this to them" said Giotto with serious tone and nearly angry. Giotto keep observing inside the cell, searching for Tsuna and Nagi. But he couldn't find them.

"I'll bite them to death for doing this to the children"said Kyoya with a smirk.

"We need to get them out from here. " said Lampo, already try to open the key lock at the door. He could not stand seeing children being hurt like that. As he look at the kids, he remember of Lambo. He never want Lambo to experience this.

Before they could do anything, one big explosion happen on the right wall. They shock and immediately change to fighting stance. Smoke spread alongside the alley and reveal four person lie down on the floor shielding themselves from the explosion.

"Extreme explosion!"

"ahh! My ear! Stop shouting boy!"

"maa..maa.. Don't be angry Uncle G"

"Nufufufu, the last one is hard"

"Ah, it's G,Daemon,Takeshi and Ryohei" said Giotto who is already running toward the said man. "Are you alright?" said Giotto again, lending a hand toward G and Daemon. Kyoya also lending a hand toward Takeshi. Ryohei already standing straight.

" what happen herbivores?" asked Kyoya.

"We are been attacked by the robots, all cleared but the last one are the tough one. But we defeat it already." said Takeshi.

"yare yare.. is it the same robot?" asked Lampo while looking at the hole on the wall caused by the explosion. "yeah it the same" said Lampo again, confirming his own question.

"You got attacked by that extreme robot too?" asked Ryohei.

"yeah. 10 of it" answered Giotto.

"w-what.. the same amount as us" said G

"Nufufufu, It's look like the enemy already prepared the fiesta for us" said Daemon.

"since you already arrive here, I have a request for you." said Giotto.

"What is it, Primo?" asked G. The four of them look at Giotto, ready to accept the orders.

"We need to free the prisoners inside the cell. They all are children and wounded. Please be careful. Sent them to our cars and tell the driver to sent them all to the hospital." ordered Giotto.

All of them standing straight and give a salute sign.

"Roger Primo!"

* * *

 **Team 4**

Knuckle, Ugetsu and Hayato manage to defeat all of the Gola Moscas. They proceed their mission, they walk along the alleys and observe their surrounding. Until they found a door, white door.

"Laboratory? laboratory for what?" asked Hayato while looking at the nameplate at the door. Curiosity caught him.

"maybe laboratory for making new weapon. Gesso Famiglia have produced various kind of weapon before. " said Ugetsu, answering Hayato question.

"wanna enter this room?" asked Knuckle.

"Yeah, maybe there's any hint about Tsu-kun and Nagi-chan." said Hayato.

"but, the door have a security door lock again." said Ugetsu.

"I will try to hack it again" said Hayato, not satisfied with his failure before.

"Are you extremely sure about this?" asked Knuckle, not really confident with Hayato after what happen before.

"tch.. just trust me. I can do this" replied Hayato. He proceed to unlocking the door by hacking it again. after he had enter the code, there's a blink of green light at the door. The door opened.

"See.. I can do it" said Hayato, conceited.

"hahaha, congratulation Hayato. Let's go in"said Ugetsu, already walking inside the room. Hayato smiled at that and follow Ugetsu and Knuckle enter the room.

They observe the room. They could see a table with a computer in it, various type of weapon, a metal bed and chair, a glass prison which already have a hole it, and a huge screen on the wall. The room is a bit mess, it just like someone been fighting in this room. They also could see a few men in a white coat unconscious on the floor. Ugetsu and Knuckle check the men while Hayato walk toward the computer and try to hack it.

"All of the men just unconscious. But look at the way they dress, they look like scientist. Maybe they do a research in here. " said Ugetsu, holding one of the men.

"We need to tie the first. Just a precaution if anything bad happen. We extremely want to avoid that" said Knuckle. They remove all of the men to the corner of the wall and bind them together with a rope that they found in the room. Hayato try to hack the computer to get an information about Gesso Famiglia and about their experiments.

"they trying to make a liquid that will give someone a strong flame, they using kids as experimenter and they also tortured the kids to see the healing effect of the liquid" said Hayato as he still typing at the keyboard.

"what kind of flame the produced?" asked Ugetsu. Ugetsu and Knuckle walking slowly toward Hayato.

"all of the seven flame. Sky,Storm,Rain,Sun,Cloud,Mist and Thunder. " replied Hayato.

"Sky? They could do that too? That extremely unbelievable" said Knuckle.

"Most of the kids that have been injected with the liquid of the Sky flame died in the process. Wait! there's a child could withstand it." said Hayato. He try to search the child name. As he found the name, his eyes widen.

"What is it, Hayato?" asked Ugetsu, curiously.

"It's Tsu-kun" mumbled Hayato.

"What?" asked Knuckle.

"They have injected that to Tsu-kun and he able to withstand it. Nagi-chan also being experimented but using a liquid of mist flame." explain Hayato. His eyes still at the computer screen.

"They still alive right? Where are they now?" asked Ugetsu, already wearing a worry face. Knuckle already with serious face. The two of them focusing on Hayato.

"They alive but I don't know where they are" said Hayato, already stop typing on the keyboard and already facing Ugetsu and Knuckle.

"We extremely need to act now, We need to search for them before anything bad happen. Let's go!" said Knuckle. He already running exited the room. Hayato and Ugetsu following him.

 **Spanner's Room**

 _ **"Mi-kun, Mukuro-nii, Uncle Alaude"**_ said Tsuna and Nagi, relieved.

 _ **"Back off, herbivore"**_ stated Alaude. He already hold his handcuff. _**"For kidnapping kids, I shall arrest you"**_

 _ **"Woa.. already arrive here. You're fast"**_ said Byakuran with a smile. He already facing the three new incomers. Tsuna and Nagi take this opportunity to escape from Byakuran. They run toward Miyoshi and Mukuro.

 _ **"Mi-kun!"**_ said Tsuna while hugging Miyoshi tightly. He start sobbing and Miyoshi could feel Tsuna's body trembling badly. _**" I-I miss you"**_ said Tsuna again.

 _ **"Tsu-kun, It's okay now. I here right in front of you. I miss you too"**_ soothed Miyoshi while patting Tsuna's back.

 _ **"Are you okay, Nagi? what have they done to you? You look thinner than before. You too Tsu-kun"**_ said Mukuro. Both of his hand holding Nagi's cheek. His face showing he worry and relieve.

 _ **"Don't worry Onii-san. We are fine, right Tsu-kun? "**_ said Nagi while smiling. Her hand is holding Tsuna's hand, her eyes locked with Tsuna and she give a massage through her eyes.

Nodding his head, Tsuna standing straight and let go of Miyoshi's embrace. _ **"Yeah! we are fine"**_ said Tsuna as he smiled happily.

Both Mukuro and Miyoshi feel relieved when they heard that. Their face changing back to serious and they face Byakuran.

 _ **"Kufufufu.. You will pay for this"**_ said Mukuro with a smirk.

 _ **"I will make sure you get the right punishment for what you have done"**_ said Miyoshi. Both of them stand inline with Alaude and already bring out their weapon. Miyoshi's weapon is glove, the same as Giotto while Mukuro's weapon is trident.

 _ **"hahaha, are you capable of defeating me?"**_ giggled Byakuran.

 _ **"What do you mean, herbivore?"**_ asked Alaude, already annoyed with Byakuran.

 _ **"Just look and see"**_ said Byakuran as he bring out a syringe with a liquid in it. Then, he opened his sleeve and injected himself.

 _ **"What is he doing?"**_ said Miyoshi, curious with Byakuran's movement.

 _ **"Watch out!"**_ shout Tsuna.

 _ **"What do you mean?"**_ asked Miyoshi again. Tsuna is about to answered but his talk was cut by Byakuran's scream. Byakuran fall to the ground and struggling. They just watch Byakuran,still don't understand the situation.

After a few seconds, a strong orange reddish flame engulf Byakuran's body and slowly seeping in Byakuran's body. Byakuran stand back and smiling evilly. All of his hurt expression change to calm.

 _ **"hahaha.. I'm ready now. Let us start the fight"**_ said Byakuran, confidently.

 _ **"You are annoyed me, Herbivore."**_ said Alaude as he start to attack Byakuran. Byakuran just accept all of Alaude's punch and kick at his body till Alaude stop for a while.

 _ **"Is that all you got?"**_ asked Byakuran, there's no wound at all at his body. Their eyes widen.

 _ **"What happen? why Uncle Alaude attack don't give any effect to him?"**_ asked Miyoshi, don't believe what he have sees.

 _ **"kufufufu.. This guy is strong"**_ said Mukuro.

 _ **"I think it because the liquid that his injected to himself. The liquid also give us power but different flame"**_ said Tsuna softly with hurt expression . He still could feel the pain being injected. Nagi also let her head down, recalling the pain that she have experienced.

Mukuro and Miyoshi watch Tsuna and Nagi with a shock expression. Then they turn their head toward Byakuran back.

 _ **"kufufufu.. I will definitely make you suffer as what you have done to my sister."**_ said Mukuro with a dark tone.

 _ **"You will pay!"**_ shout Miyoshi. Both Mukuro and Miyoshi start to attack Byakuran. Same goes to Alaude, but nothing effect him at all. They stand back.

 _ **"that's it? now is my turn"**_ smiled Byakuran. With a high speed, Byakuran punch all over Mukuro's body causing Mukuro stumble in the process and unconscious.

 _ **"Onii-san! "**_ shout Nagi, crying. She run toward his brother and try to shook him but no response.

Alaude start to attack Byakuran using his handcuff but Byakuran is too fast avoiding his attack. Alaude don't giving up yet, he keep attacking and release his cloud flame toward Byakuran. Byakuran nullify Alaude's flame using white applause. Shocked with the technique, he just stood there thinking for other way. Suddenly, Byakuran cut Alaude thinking by attacking him.

Byakuran bring out his right hand to the front aiming for Alaude and start grip his hand. A giant transparent hand grip Alaude's body causing him to gasping for air and freeze his movement.

 _ **"arhh! "**_ scream Alaude, trying to get off from that grip but fail.

 _ **" hahaha.. try it but it's a futile"**_ said Byakuran, giggle happily look at his desperate opponent.

 _ **"Uncle Alaude! let him go! "**_ shout Tsuna who are already beside the struggling Alaude.

 _ **" no and will never, till he die"**_ said Byakuran. He move his right hand to the right, causing the transparent giant hand hit Tsuna harshly. Tsuna being thrown toward the wall.

 _ **"Tsu-kun! "**_ scream Nagi and Miyoshi. Nagi run toward Tsuna to assure he is alright. Tsuna slowly standing back by the help of Nagi.

 _ **" I'm fine Mi-kun"**_ said Tsuna, trying to hide that he is hurt. Miyoshi turn back to Byakuran and unleash his explosive flame toward Byakuran. When the flame about to hit Byakuran, Byakuran clap his hand and negate his flame. Miyoshi stunned. Without he realised, Byakuran is ready to attack him.

Byakuran concentrates Black Flames from his hand which rotates at an extremely high speed and then releases them as a blast toward Miyoshi.

 _ **"Black Flame Attack! "**_ said Byakuran.

Miyoshi closed his eyes and wait for the impact but when he crashing sound was heard, he still didn't feel any pain. He opened his eyes back only to be welcomed by Tsuna's back. His eyes widen. Tsuna had take the blow instead of him.

 _ **"Tsu-kun! "**_

* * *

 **With Giotto**

They managed to send all the kids that have been prison to the car outside the basement about 15 minutes. They continue walking along the alleys but stopped by a blowing sound. When heard this, automatically they rush toward the sound from. They knew a member of Vongola might be in danger. Suddenly, they could heard someone calling for Giotto at the other alley.

"Primo!" shouted Knuckle who is running toward them, followed by Hayato and Ugetsu.

"Knuckle. I'm glad the three of you are alright." Said Giotto.

"There is someone fighting at the end of the alley" said Hayato.

"Yeah, we could heard it too. Maybe Alaude, Mukuro and Miyoshi are there. "said Lampo.

"Let us help them!" said Takeshi.

"Let's go" said Giotto. He lead the group running toward the end of the alley and they are welcomed by shouting voice.

 _ **"Tsu-kun!"**_

It's was Miyoshi's voice. Giotto immediately burst the door and observe the situation. He could see Alaude being grip by transparent giant hand and Mukuro unconscious beside in the middle of the room. He let his eyes travel around the room again, he could see Miyoshi and Nagi are crying and shaking someone's body. He try to focused at the unconscious kid, who is lying at Miyoshi thigh.  
It was Tsuna's

"Tsuna!" shouted Giotto as he run toward his sons. His face show that he is very worry and scared. When he arrived at his sons, he sit and pick Tsuna up bridal style. Tsuna's face is pale and there is blood at the corner of his mouth. His face show that he is in hurt. Giotto look at Knuckle who is already beside him.

"Let me cure him, Primo" said Knuckle, determined.

"Please Knuckle. Please save Tsuna" said Giotto, there's a tear in the corner of his eyes.

"I will try my best" said Knuckle. He start to heal Tsuna by using his sun flame.

Daemon run toward Mukuro who is still unconscious at the floor, Nagi follow him. Daemon let his thigh become a pillow to Mukuro and try to wake his son up and a second later, Mukuro slowly open his eyes.

"Onii-san! You're awake. I'm glad" said Nagi, hugging his brother while sobbing.

"Are you both alright Mukuro, Nagi?" said Daemon with a worried face.

"I'm fine but Nii-san is not. We need to treat him" said Nagi.

"No. I'm fine. " said Mukuro as he tried to stand up but fall back.

"No. you're not alright. Wait here. I will punish that man" said Daemon with serious yet angered face.

"Please be careful, papa. That man is strong" said Nagi.

"I know, and I will" said Daemon.

"I will join you" said Giotto as he standing and walk beside Daemon.

"Don't forget about us here. We will join you two as well" said G. All of Giotto's guardian walk toward him and stand in line except for Alaude who is still in Byakuran's grip and Knuckle who is still healing Tsuna.

"hn. I don't know you are so weak, herbivore." Said Kyoya to Alaude. Slowly, he walk and stand beside Ugetsu.

"hn?" replied Alaude, then he handcuff on of the giant finger and unleash his cloud flame causing his handcuff to multiplied all around the fingers. He let the handcuff become smaller by pulling the handcuff chain causing the transparent giant hand disappear. Alaude stand beside Kyoya.

"I'm not weak, herbivore" said Alaude, smirking at Kyoya.

"We'll see who the strong one" replied Kyoya with a smirk too.

"Don't let us miss the fun" said Takeshi while walking toward the guardian. He was followed by Hayato, Ryohei, Mukuro and Nagi.

"I will revenge for Tsu-kun!" said Miyoshi, angrily and stand beside Nagi.

All of Vongola stand in line facing Byakuran except for Tsuna and Knuckle. All of them already pick up their weapon and already in fighting stances. Ready to attack Byakuran.

 _ **"hahaha.. look at that. What a harmony family. Do attack me but as you all know, It's a futile."**_ Said Byakuran, still giggling.

 _ **"we will definitely defeat you"**_ said Giotto with determined face. He give a sign which approve all of the guardian and the kids to attack. All of them start to attack Byakuran but Byakuran is too fast. He dodge all of the Vongola attack.

 _ **"What? He is too fast! I can't even see his movement."**_ shout Hayato.

 _ **"wait guys. I have an idea."**_ Said Giotto.

 _ **"What is it, Primo?"**_ asked Ugetsu.

 _ **"I need Mukuro and Daemon to restrain Byakuran. All of you will give half of your flame to me. I will attack him with Mitena di Vongola Primo. "**_ explain Giotto, slowly so that Byakuran couldn't heard them.

 _ **"But how we are going to transfer our flame to you Primo?"**_ asked Lampo.

 _ **"I will use Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised. "**_ answered Giotto.

 _ **"can you all do it?"**_ asked Giotto.

 _ **"Yeah! "**_ said all of the guardian and the kids.

 _ **"Now, Let's start it."**_ Said Giotto as he in Zero Point Breakthrough : revised stance. All of the guardian and kids except Daemon and Mukuro focusing their flame and fired it toward Giotto. Giotto absorb all the flame.

Daemon and Mukuro doing their job by restraining Byakuran. It's a bit tricky but at last they could do it. When Byakuran already stop in one place, Giotto start to form Mitena di Vongola Primo stance. He aiming toward Byakuran but suddenly he could feel a flame being transferred to him. He know this present, it was Tsuna's. He look back at Tsuna. Tsuna's body is producing a huge flame and his hand pointing at Giotto. The flame were transferred from Tsuna's fingertip to Giotto. He is smiling to Giotto with a hint 'I will help you too'.

 _ **"Tsuna! You need to stop. You will die ."**_ shout Knuckle to Tsuna

 _ **"N-no..I..will..be..alright. I-I..want..to..help..Papa"**_ said Tsuna with hurtful face. He try to withstand his own pain.

Giotto is about to run toward Tsuna but he is stopped by Alaude.

 _ **"You will miss the chance, herbivore"**_ said Alaude.

 _ **"But my son in danger"**_ said Giotto

 _ **"He had said it right? He will be alright. Don't let his sacrificed become useless."**_ Said Alaude.

 _ **"Primo! You need to hurry. We can't hold it anymore"**_ said Daemon.

With hardship, Giotto aiming back toward Byakuran. He focuses all his flame onto his fist and unleash for a single attack.

 _ **"Mitena di Vongola Primo!"**_ shouted Giotto. The attack went straight at Byakuran and in second Byakuran vanish with all the flame.

 _ **"You have beat that monster, papa! I'm proud of you"**_ said Miyoshi happily.

 _ **"you did it, Primo!"**_ shouted G. All of them surround Giotto. Giotto smiled for a while but his though get back to Tsuna. He run toward Tsuna and Knuckle and sat beside Tsuna.

 _ **"Tsu-kun! Are you okay? How is he Knuckle?"**_ asked Giotto holding Tsuna's hand and watch his son face. All of the guardian and the kids surround them. Miyoshi sat beside Giotto and patting Tsuna head.

 _ **"My flame doesn't give much effect to him. There are several of his organ not functioning and he had a broken ribs. "**_ explain Knuckle.

 _ **"I-I'm fine..Papa. Don't..worry..please."**_ said Tsuna with difficulty. He try his best to stay awake. All part of his body is sore.

 _ **"You're not okay,Tsu-kun"**_ said Miyoshi, who is sobbing now. He couldn't stand looking at his lil-brother now.

 _ **"We need to take him to the hospital now, Primo"**_ said Knuckle.

 _ **"I going to take you to hospital now, okay Tsu-kun?"**_ assured Giotto to Tsuna. He pick Tsuna up and walk out the Basement. All of them follow him.

* * *

 **At Hospital**

All of the Vongola are waiting outside the operation room. Giotto walk back and forth again and again. He just couldn't help himself from worrying about Tsuna. Tsuna is inside the operation room about 2 hour ago and still didn't come out yet.

"You need to calm down, Primo. You are worrying you son" said Ugetsu. His hand is embracing Miyoshi who is sat on the chair and only watching his father with a worried face.

"I just couldn't help it. I just too worry about Tsu-kun" said Giotto as he take a peek at the door.

"We all do. But you need to calm yourself first" said G. He pull Giotto's hand and let Giotto sit at the chair.

A minutes later, They could heard someone walking toward them. It's was Nana accompanied by Elena,Bianchi, Haru, Kyoko, and Lambo. Nana rushingly walk toward Giotto and hold Giotto's hand.

"How is Tsu-kun? Is he alright?" asked Nana frantically. Giotto let his wife sit beside him.

"I don't know. Shamal still didn't come out yet. "said Giotto.

"I hope he will be alright" said Nana, still can't calm herself yet. Miyoshi walk toward Nana and hug her.

"Mama, It's all my fault. If I take the blow, Tsuna will never been hurt" said Miyoshi while crying.

"No dear, You are not in fault here. That's all the man fault. I don't want even one of you hurt. I love you two so much" said Nana, try to calm Miyoshi. She patting Miyoshi's back while Giotto patting Miyoshi's head.

"We just can pray so that Tsu-kun is alright, okay Miyoshi? You know right how strong Tsu-kun is right?" said Giotto, try to calm Miyoshi and himself.  
Miyoshi let his head up and watch both of his parents face. Then he smiled ."Yeah, Tsu-kun is strong. I'm sure he will be alright"

30 minutes later, The operation light were turn off. All of them stand up, waiting for someone to walk out of the operation room. Then, the door opened revealing Shamal. Shamal walk toward Giotto and smiled.

"The operation is a success. Your son is being treat at room 27. You can see him now. But I want to warn you a bit. Since some of his system is not functioning, You need to take care of him more closely. Don't let him get tired much and avoid him from participate any of the sport. His antibody not strong enough, so be aware of his surroundings. Avoid him from getting sick. It's maybe effecting his body and the probability his will risk his life is big. I will supply sun flame pill to help him get energy." Explain Shamal.

"Thanks Shamal for your hard work. I will give you a holiday ticket so that you can enjoy yourself with women there." Said Giotto, smiled at Shamal.

"Ah Primo, you just know what I want." Said Shamal with a meaningful smile.

Suddenly, Nana pull Giotto's right ear hardly.

"W-wait! Honey, what are you doing? It's hurt" said Giotto, pleading for Nana to let his ear go.

"How dare you teach Shamal to tricks with woman's heart" said Nana, angrily.

"No, no.. It was the deal. I need to give it to him so that he will treat Tsu-kun. You need to understand the situation, Honey." Said Giotto. Nana sure scary when it come to this.

"Fine then. Let's go see Tsu-kun" said Nana, clapping her hand, smiling and begin to walk toward Tsuna's room. All of the men and kids there stund by Nana's reaction. In their head though the same. 'Woman sure is scary when it come to this' .

"What are you all waiting for? Let's go" said Nana. Worried of Nana's attack again, all of them start to walk speedily beside Nana.  
_

* * *

 **Hospital : Tsuna's Room.**

All of them walk into Tsuna's room silently, they don't want to disturb Tsuna's sleep. But as they nearing Tsuna's bed, Tsuna opened his eyes. He is surround by various type of wires on his body. A heart monitor, iv, and breating mask. He look at his family and smiled.

"Tsu-kun, you are already awake" said Miyoshi.

"yeah" said Tsuna with a tired voice.

"Are you alright, dear?" asked Nana, worried about his son.

"I'm fine, mama. Don't worry too much, you will ruin your health." Said Tsuna, smiled.

"I'm glad you're save Tsu-kun" said Giotto, patting Tsuna's head.

"glad to see you again, papa. I miss you all so much" said Tsuna with a tears of happiness.

"We glad too Tsu-kun" said Takeshi.

"Tsu-kun, Thank you for protecting me all this time. I owe you much" said Nagi while holding Tsuna's hand.

"I want thank you for protecting my girl" said Elena embracing Nagi's back.

"Thank you, Tsu-kun" said Mukuro and Daemon unison.

"I-It's alright. I just do what necessary that time. Don't thanks me like that" stuttered Tsuna. His face is red, embarrass with the four of them.

"hahaha Tsu-kun, are you embarrass?" asked Takeshi.

"no! I'm not" shouted Tsuna. His face become more red than before.

"You're too cute" said Nana. She hug Tsuna avoid from touch the wires. She just couldn't stand with Tsuna's cuteness.

"Mama, let go of me" said Tsuna but Nana ignore it.

"No. I don't want." Stated Nana.

"I want to hug Tsu-kun too" said Miyoshi. He try to search for a space around Tsuna's body. When he found one, he hug Tsuna too.

"ahh.. Mama, Mi-kun. You need to let me go. Papa, help me" plead Tsuna to Giotto. Giotto just stood and look at his family. Then a smiled appear at his face.

"I want to hug Tsu-kun too!" shouted Giotto and hug both Nana and Miyoshi's body because there are no space at all at Tsuna's body.

"hieee.. help meee!"screamed Tsuna. He look at the kids and the adults try to asking for help. But all of them just giggled.

"I'm going to die" said Tsuna, give up. But slowly his face change to happy one, he smile with whole his heart. He hug his family back.

"I love you all. Feel glad to be back" said Tsuna.

"we love you too, Tsu-kun!" all of them shout.

 _ **The End**_


	18. Chapter 18 : Omake!

**Gesso Basement : Spanner room (4 hours later)**

Spanner opened his eyes slowly then he blinked his eyes for a moment, trying to remember what happen before he unconscious. But his mind feel blank. The last thing he remember is he try to fight Byakuran. Realizing this, he shoot his body up frantically. He look at his surrounding only to be welcomed by mess room. There are several wall crumble and all the furniture are not in the same place as he remember. Then he could see his computer is beside him and automatically he look at his workshop door. It opened.

 _ **"No. It couldn't be"**_ mumbled Spanner as he walking toward the workshop and find out that all of his Gola Moscas disappear. He slap his forehead.

 _ **"arhh.. It must be Byakuran who controlled me. The Gola Moscas can't move without my instruction."**_ Said Spanner, regret because he can't fight Byakuran's mind control technique. Suddenly he remember Shoichi and Nagi.

 _ **"wait! Where Shoichi and Nagi?"**_ asked Spanner to himself. He walk back to his room and try to search for both of them. Then he found Shoichi sitting beside his bed with his bang hiding his eyes. He just sit there doing nothing but Spanner could see Shoichi's mouth mumbling something. Besides Shoichi, there is a man bloody and unconscious on the floor. Spanner run toward Shoichi.

 _ **"Shoichi, what happen? Shoichi.. shoichi.. could you hear me?"**_ asked Spanner as he shook Shoichi's body but still Shoichi didn't response to him. He observed Shoichi's face and shock. Shoichi's eyes were wide and trembling. His pupil smaller than before and look like in shock. Then he try to listen what Shoichi is mumbling.

 _ **"I..kill..my..own..otou-san.. I'm..a..murdurer."**_ mumbled Shoichi, still ignoring Spanner who is holding his shoulder. When Spanner heard this immediately his head look at the man on the floor.

 _ **"This is Shoichi's otou-san?"**_ said Spanner, unbelief. Then he go to the man, he try to check the man. After he has done the check up, he let out a relieved sigh.

 _ **"He is alright. Just a slight injuries. Maybe Shoichi use the red needle and think he had already killed his otou-san. I just lie to him about the red needle will kill someone. It's only give more sedative toward the victim than the blue one. The red one just let the victim sleep more than 8 hours and they will look like dead. "**_ said Spanner. Then he walk toward Shoichi back.

Spanner sigh then said _**" just how idiot you can be huh shoichi? Didn't you check your Otou-san before do a conclusion?"**_  
Shoichi still in his stated didn't change at all after Spanner speak. Spanner start to worried. He need to let his friend out of depression. Spanner embraces Shoichi.

 _ **"Shoichi.. Shoichi, you need to hear me. You not at fault at all. You didn't kill you Otou-san"**_ said Spanner softly.

 _ **"I.. kill..Otou-san"**_ mumbled Shoichi again.

 _ **"No shoichi no.. Your father still alive. You can check it yourself"**_ said Spanner.

 _ **"Otou-san still alive?"**_ asked Shoichi with shaken voice.

 _ **"Yes. Your Otou-san still alive. Let us check him if you don't believe me"**_ said Spanner again.

 _ **"I want to see Otou-san"**_ said Shoichi, begging.

 _ **"look, he is there. You can see right? He still breathing."**_ Said Shoichi while pointing to Senri.

 _ **"I can see him. I can see him. Otou-san!"**_ shouted Shoichi then he let go of Spanner and hug his father. He start to cry.

 _ **"Otou-san is alive. He is alive. I didn't kill him. I didn't kill him"**_ sobbing Shoichi. He hug Senri as tight as he could. Spanner smiled and patting Shoichi's shoulder.

 _ **"Yeah. You didn't kill him at all. But we need to treat him as soon as possible. We don't want he lose blood too much"**_ said Spanner. Shoichi nodding his head and pick up his father. Slowly both of them walking out the door. But their movement stopped by a person. It's was Alaude.

 _ **"Where are you going, herbivores? I will arrest you because of your crime, kidnapping and abusing. "**_ stated Alaude, already bring out his handcuff.

 _ **"Wait! Who are you? Where are you from? I need to send my Otou-san to hospital first."**_ Said Shoichi, a bit desperate.

 _ **"hn. I'm from Vongola famiglia"**_ Stated Alaude.

 _ **"Vongola? So you know what happen here? Could you tell us what have happen? Where's Byakuran-san, Nagi and Tsuna? "**_ asked Spanner, curiosity caught him.

 _ **"Byakuran is dead. Both of them in hospital now. Vongola have already defeated the Gesso Famiglia. Now, I need to arrest everyone who involve in this crime."**_ Said Alaude. He command the CEDEF's member to arrest all people in the Basement including Shoichi and Spanner. While Senri will be treated before being captured.

Spanner and Shoichi try to speak something but cut by three man. One take Senri from Shoichi and the other two held Spanner and Shoichi's both hand. They handcuff them.

 _ **"Wait! Hold on. Let us go. Let us see Tsuna-kun and Nagi-chan first. I want to take care of them. They had already promised me that they will let me live with them."**_ Said Shoichi, desperately. He just want to meet them so much.

 _ **"Release us. We help them in here. Didn't they tell you?"**_ said Spanner.

 _ **"They have said so but I will never let you escape from the punishment. "**_ stern Alaude. Then Alaude order the three man to proceed their work. Both of Spanner and Shoichi struggling but fail. Instead they were bought to a van outside the Basement. Then they been send to CEDEF prison in Italy.

* * *

 **Vongola Mansion in Italy.**

It's been a week passed and Tsuna already discharge from hospital. Now he is resting at his room while Miyoshi keep accompany him. Something have bothering Tsuna since last week but he keep it himself because no one even Nagi didn't talk about Shoichi. (if you read it well, Tsuna didn't know that Spanner have help him too, he was unconscious all the time) He couldn't help himself from not to worrying about Shoichi.

"Mi-kun, I have a question. Can you be honest with me? " said Tsuna as he look straight at Miyoshi eyes, who are currently lying beside him. Both of them were lying on their bed.

"What is it Tsu-kun?" asked Miyoshi.

"Do you know Shoichi onii-san? The one in the basement." Asked Tsuna.

"Yeah, I know him. Why?" said Miyoshi, his hand were holding Tsuna's hand. Patting it slowly.

"where is he? What happen to him? No one have ever talk about him. He is alright, right?" asked Tsuna, hoping Miyoshi will answered him honestly.

Miyoshi shocked with the question. He didn't want to answer but he must because Tsuna usually will not give up until he get what he want.

"He..he being arrest by CEDEF. All of the people related to Gesso Famiglia are arrested." Said Miyoshi. He know this will hurt Tsuna. Nagi have told them everything that happen there. Nagi also tell them about Tsuna's and her promised toward Shoichi.

"W-what? Why? He help Nagi-chan and me. " said Tsuna, can't believe what have happen.

"We can't let any one of them go. They have committed crime, Tsu-kun. He is dangerous." Said Miyoshi sternly.

"No . he not! " shouted Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun, you need to relax. This can't be avoid at all. Uncle Alaude never will let them go." Said Miyoshi try to soothe Tsuna.

"No! I can't. I will do anything so that he will be release." Said Tsuna. He jump out of the bed and run out from his room.

"Wait Tsu-kun. Where are you going? You are still not recover fully yet. You need to rest." Shouted Miyoshi, chase Tsuna who is already at the floor above, where the meeting room is.

"I will never give up!" said Tsuna, determined. When he already arrive at the meeting room, he just run inside the room without knocking. All of Giotto's guardian and Giotto who are currently in meeting, shock with Tsuna present.

"Tsu-kun! What are you doing here? We are in the middle of meeting." Said Giotto, try to calming the situation.

"Papa, I have a favor for you. I need you to do it for me. I want Shoichi onii-san to be released from the prison. Please, papa. You could do that for me right?" begged Tsuna as he hugging his father legs and look straight at his father eyes. Miyoshi who just arrive there is trying to catch his breath. He slowly walk toward Tsuna and hold Tsuna's hand.

"Tsu-kun, we need to get out from here. We are disturbing papa and uncles" said Miyoshi, softly.

"No! I don't want to go. Papa.. papa.. please papa." Begged Tsuna again. He is at the edge of crying now. Giotto let his knee on the floor and hold Tsuna's shoulder. He look straight to Tsuna eyes.  
"We can't Tsu-kun. It's a rules and we can't violates it" Said Giotto, softly. Tsuna already crying now.

"Papa.. please papa.. I love Shoichi onii-san. I don't want him to suffer. You need to help me release him papa.. please. I beg you. Please" begged Tsuna again while crying. He clutch Giotto's shirt tightly. Still hoping that Giotto will release Shoichi.

"I'm sorry, Tsu-kun. I can't" said Giotto, closing his eyes. Tsuna silent for a while and let his bang hide his eyes.

"Tsu-kun. Are you okay?" asked Miyoshi, already worried when he look at Tsuna's behavior.

" I will never give up!" shouted Tsuna as he run out the meeting room.

"Tsuna!" both Miyoshi and Giotto shouted as they try to chase Tsuna. Tsuna run inside his room and lock it. Then he lie down on the bed and cry. He never though his father will doing that to Shoichi even though Shoichi have help him while he was captured. He disappointed. Then he heard banging sound at the door.

"Tsuna! Open this door right now. " shouted Giotto.

"Tsu-kun, please don't act like this. This is nothing like you at all. Open the door Tsu-kun." Plead Miyoshi.

"No! I will not get out from this room until papa release Shoichi onii-san" shouted Tsuna with the sobbing sound.

"I can't do that Tsuna, you need to understand my situation." Said Giotto, desperate.

"I don't care!" shouted Tsuna. He let his head under the pillow so that he didn't hear Giotto and Miyoshi shouting outside the door. He keep crying until fatigue consumed his body and he fall asleep.

All of the Vongola are gather at the living room. They all just stay silent but each one of them masked with a worried face. Suddenly, Nana walk entering the living room with a tray in his hand. In the tray, there are a bowl of porridge, a glass of milk and a medicine. All of them looked at Nana and frown.

"He didn't even touch it" said Nana, sadly.

"It's already two days. It will affect his health. What should we do papa?" asked Miyoshi to Giotto who are masked with a very worried face.

"I don't know. This is the first time he acting like this." Said Giotto with low voice.

"Can't you just release Shoichi onii-san, Spanner onii-san and Senri-san?" asked Nagi with hopeful voice.

"I'm seriously can't, Nagi-chan. It violates the rules" said Giotto, clutching his face with his hand. Frustrated.

"Is it the rules that you care for and not your son?!" shouted Daemon. He couldn't take it when Giotto always think about the rules just like Alaude.

"Of course I cared about Tsu-kun. But I can't let go the man if we didn't have any prove that they being manipulated." Said Giotto with hurt face.

"you are annoying me!" shouted Daemon as he went to punch Giotto but stopped by G.

"What are you doing, Bastard!" angered G.

"I just want to kick some sense back to him!" shout Daemon.

"You need to stop fighting, dear. It will not help us at all" said Elena while patting his husband back. Daemon calm down back.

"You need to do something now, dear. Or else Tsuna will be in danger. I can't watch him let himself suffer like this anymore" said Nana, already sobbing while holding Giotto's hand. Giotto look at his wife and grip back his wife hand.

"me too ,honey. But what choice I have." said Giotto.

"Omnivore. I have a few prove to let you release them." Said Alaude.

"What? Why don't you tell me before?!" shouted Giotto.

"heh" smirk Alaude.

"ahh.. whatever, please give me the proof now. All my guardian, we will start the meeting now" said Giotto, he get up and patting both Nana and Miyoshi's head.

"I will release them" He smiled brightly and walk toward the meeting room. All of the guardian followed him.

Everyone that being left behind smiled and the kids jumping in joy. "Tsu-kun will be alright!" shouted them together and giggles happily.

"oh yeah Nagi-chan, what about you tell Tsuna about this? He will be happy for sure." Said Takeshi.

"I will" said Nagi happily and walk toward Tsuna's room.

Nagi knocked Tsuna's room door twice but no one answering. She know, Tsuna still sulking with his father so she try to speak with him.

"Tsu-kun, it's me Nagi-chan. Please open the door. I have something to talk to you." Said Nagi, softly. Nagi heard a walking sound slowly from inside the room. Then she heard Tsuna said something to her.

"I don't want to open the door, Nagi-chan." Said Tsuna beside the door, weakly. Maybe because he didn't even eat anything pass two days.

"Tsu-kun we need to talk. It's about Shoichi onii-san..." before Nagi could finish her sentence, Tsuna already opened the door. He was leaning against the wall beside the door.

"what is it?" said Tsuna silently.

"Tsu-kun, you can't do this anymore. Look at you. All of us worried about you. You don't need to tortured yourself." Said Nagi. She observed Tsuna's body. His face a bit pale, dry lips, there's a dark bags under his eyes and he looks exhausted. She couldn't see Tsuna like this, her chest hurt badly.

"I still not losing my hope. Shoichi onii-san will be release for sure" said Tsuna.

"You don't need to worry anymore Tsu-kun. Uncle Alaude already collect a prove so that we can release Shoichi onii-chan and the others. " said Nagi, smiling brightly.

"Are you serious?" unbelief Tsuna.

"Yes. I am serious. Let's go downstairs, they will inform us about this" Said Nagi.

"let's go" replied Tsuna. Small smile formed at his exhausted face. Nagi is the one who walking first and being followed by Tsuna. As they already in the middle of their way, Nagi could heard a thud sound. She look back only to see Tsuna's body lying on the floor. Unconscious and breathing hard.

"Tsu-kun!" shouted Nagi as she kneeled beside Tsuna and try to wake the brunette but as she run her hand at the brunette, she hiss. Tsuna already have develop a high fever. Nagi started to panicked and try to call for help. Second later, all of the Vongola even Giotto who currently in meeting could be see climbing the stairs frantically.

"Tsu-kun!" shouted Miyoshi, who run toward his lil-brother and sit beside him. He touch Tsuna's body and frown. All the kids also run toward Tsuna.

"Papa, Tsu-kun had a fever" said Miyoshi while looking at his father with teary eyes.

"What?! This is bad. Call for Shamal!" shouted Giotto, who is walking toward Tsuna and pick him up. He frown as he could feel how much heat from that brunette and how light he is. He quickly bought Tsuna to bed and put a blanket on him.

G called for Shamal as soon as his boss given the order. Nana sat beside Tsuna on the bed and stroked Tsuna's head. Miyoshi also sat on the bed while Giotto hold Tsuna's hand and sat beside the bed on a chair. The three of them watch as the brunette in pained and breathing hard. The other surround the bed and looked as worried as Giotto.

"Tsu-kun, please be alright" said Nana, with worried voice.

"Here a towel and basin of water. Put the wet towel on his head, Primo" said Ugetsu while passing a towel and a basin to Giotto.

"Thanks Ugetsu" said Giotto. He do what his rain guardian have said and sit back with the same position.

After 20 minutes, Shamal arrived and treated Tsuna. All of the Vongola back away to give a space for Shamal to treated Tsuna. They look as Shamal check Tsuna and opened his beg only to bring out a syringe contain of a yellow liquid in it. He then injected Tsuna with it and slowly, Tsuna's face and breath change into a calm one. They relieved. Shamal slowly walk toward Giotto after he has finished treated Tsuna.

"How is he?" asked Giotto with a worried face.

"He had a high fever. You really didn't take my advice do you? You should take care of him twice time protection then before. He had a weak antibody. I have told you." Said Shamal with a serious face.

"I'm sorry. " muttered Giotto, regretting his action.

"It's alright. You need to give him the sun flame pill every day. Don't even forget about it and give him a healthy diet. Here the medicine for his fever. Let him eat this after he had his meals till his fever subsides. For now, let him rest. " explained Shamal.

"Alright. Thanks again Shamal. I owe you" smiled Giotto as he take the medicines.

"It's okay since the holiday trip was fun" said Shamal with a meaningful smile.

"Haha.. I'm glad" said Giotto while laughing but his laughing were cut by Nana's stares. He sweatdropped.

"Ops.. wrong move Primo. Bye!" said Shamal to Giotto's ears as he walk out the Vongola Mansion.

"Nana, It's not like what you think" said Giotto try to calmed Nana. Nana slowly walk toward Giotto with a too sweet smile. Giotto cut his guard off seeing his Nana smile but suddenly he could feel someone pulling his ears. It was Nana.

"ahhhh..stop honey, stop!" screamed Giotto. The others just laughed.

It's is the second day in the morning when Tsuna wake up from his dreamless sleep. He look beside him only to find out sleeping Miyoshi is hugging him. He try to let go of Miyoshi hold but fail.

"Mi-kun, wake up." said Tsuna softly. He stares at Miyoshi who is mumbling in his sleep.

"hmm.. give me five more minutes.. " mumbling Miyoshi.

" wake up Mi-kun. " said Tsuna again.

" hmm.. Tsu-kun? " mumbling Miyoshi, rubbing his eyes

" yes it's me. " smiled Tsuna.

" Tsu-kun! you're awake! " scream Miyoshi happily. He let go of his hold and touch Tsuna's both cheek.

" yes I am, Mi-kun." said Tsuna while giggling. Miyoshi look funny when he act like that.

"wait for awhile, I will call everybody" said Miyoshi, jumping out from his bed. Tsuna still giggling.

6 minutes later, Tsuna could heard running sound outside his room. He wait for a moment but shock when the door open suddenly. He could see everyone relief as they look Tsuna was awake. He smiled toward them.

"Tsu-kun! I'm glad you're awake now. You have make me worried. " said Nana as she walk toword his son and hold his hand.

" I'm sorry, mama" said Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun! " shouted all the kids as they climbing the bed and sit besides Tsuna. Tsuna look at them, feel a bit guilty.

" you nearly gives us heart attack, you know" said G walking toward the bed along with the guardian.

"hahaha, you give me the opportunity to look at Daemon desperate face" said Ugetsu. Daemon shoot him with a serious stares.

"Nufufufu, someone trying to pick a fight with me" said Daemon woth a smirk.

"I will arrest you if you dare pick a fight here, herbivores" said Alaude, already bring out his handcuff.

"yare yare, can't you silent for a bit. Ore-sama couldn't take it anymore. " said Lampo as he pick up Lambo who is crying cause of the noise.

" woaa! everyone extremely in fun here" shouted Knuckle. As they were having fun, Giotto still trapped with his worries about Tsuna.

"please, don't do something stupid like that again." said Giotto as he sit beside Nana and patting Tsuna's head.

"I'm sorry, Papa. " said Tsuna, looking straight at his father eyes.

"Oh yeah, I have a present for you." said Giotto as he walking out the door and coming back with someone. The man is wearing a butler shirt and wearing a mask. Tsuna eyeing the man curiously, Kyoya , Mukuro , Daemon and Kyoya smirking and the others smiling widely.

"you gonna love this present, Tsu-kun" said Miyoshi still with his smile.

"who is that? " asked Tsuna, curious.

" ah Tsunayoshi-kun, you're not forgetting me, are you? " asked the masked man. Tsuna's eyes went wide. He recognised this voice. The person he have missed so much.

".. shoi.. chi.. onii.. san?" asked Tsuna unbelief.

"Of course, I am" said Shoichi, opened his mask. Revealing his face with a huge smile.

"Shoichi Onii-san! you're alright. I'm glad" said Tsuna as he shoot up from his lying position and try to hug Shoichi but stumble in the process.

"Tsuna! " shouted Giotto, as he run toward his son and pick him up.

" are you okay? " asked Giotto worriedly.

" hehe, I'm fine papa. I want to go to Shoichi onii-san" said Tsuna with his cute face.

"alright then. Don't worn yourself much okay. You still not well yet" said Giotto while pinching Tsuna's nose.

"hieee Papa, it's hurt" screamed Tsuna. All of them just giggles at Tsuna's reaction. Giotto gives Tsuna to Shoichi and Shoichi takes Tsuna with a care.

"Shoichi Oni-san. I'm missed you" said Tsuna while hugging Shoichi tightly.

"I missed you too, Tsunayoshi-kun" said Shoichi as he hug Tsuna back.

"no no.. it's Tsuna or tsu-kun, onii-san" said Tsuna again.

"alright Tsu-kun" said Shoichi. They stay like that for a while. Then Tsuna let go of their hold and start to speak.

"Onii-san, why are you wearing the butler clothes? " asked Tsuna, tilting his head. Shoichi blush when he seing Tsuna like that.

" I will take care of you from now on. I have assign as a new butler for Vongola famiglia" said Shoichi as he smiled.

"you are?! really? " said Tsuna with a huge smile.

" yes I am" said Shoichi.

"yay! " shouted Tsuna, happily.

" but I have a accompany here. " said Shoichi as he look at the door. Spanner and Senri walk into the room.

Tsuna start to whimpered as he look at Spanner and hid his head at Shoichi's neck, he scared. All of them shocked with Tsuna's reaction.

" Tsu-kun, what are you scared of? "asked Shoichi, panicked.

" Tsu-kun, are you okay? " asked Giotto trying to calm his son in Shoichi's hold.

" that man, he will hurt me" said Tsuna trembling. he clutching his eyes tightly.

"he not going to hurt you. He is my friend" said Shoichi, trying to calm Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun, Spanner onii-san help us after you being held by Byakuran-san. He help us to save you. Don't be scared with him" said Nagi trying to convince Tsuna. Tsuna look at Nagi who was griping his hand, trying to see if the girl lie to him or not.

"I said the truth Tsu-kun" said Nagi as she still gripping Tsuna's hand. Tsuna nodded his head and asked Shoichi to put him down. Shoichi do what as Tsuna asked.

Tsuna only stared at Spanner but when Spanner start to walk toward him, he slowly retreat until he could feel someone stopping him. It was his father.

"You're brave Tsu-kun, don't let the past control you. Okay tsu-kun? " said Giotto. Tsuna slowly nodding his head and walk toward Spanner. As he nearing Spanner, he stopped. He only stares at his foot until he fell a hand at his head. He look up, only to be welcomed by Spanner's smile then Spanner start rubbing Tsuna's hair. Tsuna shocked but still look at Spanner.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Tsunayoshi. " said Spanner with apologetic face. Tsuna hide his eyes behind his hair. Looking Tsuna's reaction, all of them start to worried until they heard Tsuna's mumbling something.

"...Call me Tsu-kun" mumbling Tsuna but most of them couldn't heard him.

"What?" asked Spanner, worried.

"Call me Tsu-kun!" shouted Tsuna as he hug Spanner tightly. Spanner freeze until he sees everyone is smiling toward him , then he realize what happen. He hug Tsuna back, smiled. 'What a warm hug' though Spanner.

"I am sorry for acting like that before. Thank you for saving us." said Tsuna as he sobbing.

"It's okay, Tsu-kun. Thank you for accepting me" said Spanner, smiled.

"no no.. it's me who should saying thanks" said Tsuna.

"No. It should be me." replied Spanner.

"No. me"

"me!"

"it's me!"

"no.. it's should be me!"

"Okay! stop you two. Nothing will be solve if you keep doing this" sighed Shoichi. Spanner release Tsuna from his hold and keep smiling at the brunette.

"I think I being ignored here" sighed Senri. Shoichi paled.

"No no Otou-san. You are not." said Shoichi as he tried to stop his father from walking out the room.

"haha.. just joking" said Senri. He walk back inside the room and knelled in front of Tsuna.

"Hello Master Tsuna, I will take care of you from now on. Please be kind with me and both my sons" said Senri smiled to Tsuna. He had adopted Spanner as his son since Spanner didn't have any relatives.

Shocked with Senri, Tsuna suddenly blushed. Embarrassed with what Senri had called him. Then he said "please call me Tsu-kun and can I call you Otou-san too?"

"W-why?" stuttered Senri, Unbelief with what Tsuna is saying.

"because, We have promised to Onii-san to make him our brother. Right, Nagi-chan? said Tsuna as he look at Nagi. Nagi smiled and nodded her head.

"Thanks Tsu-kun" said Senri, touched with what have Tsuna said.

"You're welcome, Otou-san. " smiled Tsuna happily.

"Now now.. Let's us have a party for our new members and Tsuna's recovering. Elena and I will prepare for the party now. " said Nana, happily.

" Let us help you, mistress Nana" said Shoichi.

"Ops.. you're wrong sho-chan. Call me mama" said Nana.

"Is it okay?" asked Shoichi, unsure.

"Of course it's okay. Call everyone whatever you want. We are family right?" said Giotto.

Shocked with that statement, slowly Shoichi and Spanner could feel their eyes teary. They sobs and said "Thank you" .

All of them smiled.

 _ **Omake : End.**_

 _ **Hello there, are you satisfied with this special chapter? I hope**_ _ **you**_ _ **will.**_

 _ **I**_ _ **want**_ _ **to**_ _ **know,**_ _ **what**_ _ **your**_ _ **feeling**_ _ **as**_ _ **you**_ _ **read**_ _ **this**_ _ **book.**_ _ **Please**_ _ **give**_ _ **me**_ _ **some**_ _ **feedback**_ _ **so**_ _ **that**_ _ **I**_ _ **can**_ _ **improve**_ _ **it**_ _ **in**_ _ **my**_ _ **other stories.**_ _ **Leave**_ _ **a**_ _ **comment**_ _ **okayy .**_ _ **I**_ _ **will**_ _ **be**_ _ **waiting.**_

 _ **Thanks for all your support.**_  
 _ **Till we meet again.**_

 _ **sincerely Aiza-chan.**_


End file.
